


4 días y 3 noches para la eternidad

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Biphobia, Cell Phones, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Instagram, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, References to the Beatles, Rimming, Running Away, Social Media, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Verbal Abuse, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, minor Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Igual que un cachorro en búsqueda de un hogar definitivo, Sirius encontró en Remus un sitio donde dormir, grata compañía y un novio incondicional.





	1. 1.- VIERNES.

**1.- VIERNES.**

 

_Stop digging in your heart 'cause tonight is on me_

_Tonight is on me._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Empty Wallets_

 

[Bellatrix Lestragne, antes Bellatrix Black, mirando fijamente a la cámara con una diminuta taza de café _espresso_ en sus huesudas manos.]

SeriamenteSirius @BellaStrange Siempre es un placer #noescierto verte a primera hora en las mañanas, querida prima.

 

6:55

Sirius lo tuvo claro desde el momento en que bajó a desayunar con su familia y se topó con su prima Bella, sentada a la mesa y esperando por los demás igual de malevolente que una serpiente aguardando a los ratones frente a su madriguera, que aquel sería un día de porquería.

La tradición Black que imperaba en su hogar era clara con sus pocas pero rígidas reglas, entre las que se incluía “Desayunarás con tu familia a las 7 en punto y no hay pretexto válido para no hacerlo”, y el llegar tarde a la larga mesa del comedor se pagaba todavía con castigo corporal sin importar que ya todos sus miembros fueran adultos legales.

Por supuesto, siendo apenas cuatro personas en Grimmauld Place y la mesa del comedor una pieza para albergar al menos a doce invitados, no era raro que una o dos veces por semana alguien más de entre los Black lejanos se les uniera.

En este caso, su prima más odiada, o como Sirius se había visto tenido que forzar a mascullar entre dientes “la menos favorita en su grupo de tres”.

—Veo que desde temprano eres todo un encanto, Sirius —dijo Bellatrix cuando al sentarse él su teléfono repiqueteó y al revisarlo descubrió que la fotografía que le había tomado apenas unos segundos atrás ya estaba en Instagram y con un par de likes.

—No pude resistirme —gruñó Sirius, pues la presencia de Bella, aunque detestada por él, era muy de la predilección de sus padres, en especial de Madre.

A la mesa no tardaron en reunirse el resto de su familia, empezando por su padre Orión que masculló un “Buenos días” para los presentes y pasó a ocupar su lugar en la cabecera para después sumirse en el periódico matutino, especialmente en la sección de finanzas. Su madre, Walburga, fue la siguiente, y tras un "Buenos días” idéntico, besó la mejilla de su esposo y la de Bella antes de tomar asiento entre ellos dos, al lado derecho de su esposo como le correspondía.

Frente a ellos, Sirius miró de reojo la hora y contuvo el aliento porque estaban a un escaso minuto de las 7, y ningún retraso era admisible a la mesa. En opinión de Madre, sólo la muerte era excusa admisible.

Por fortuna, su hermano Regulus alcanzó a llegar al comedor antes de que las manecillas marcaran el 7 y el 12 respectivamente, y una vez más se pudo evitar la catástrofe que sobre ellos se cernía.

—Debo confesar, que si bien he venido a disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia y del exquisito desayuno que siempre se sirve aquí —empezó Bella, y Sirius se contuvo a tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco y expresar así el fastidio que sentía por su ampulosidad al hablar—, es otro asunto el que me trae aquí tan temprano esta mañana.

Al lado de Sirius, Regulus dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato y el ruido de repiqueteo sirvió de presagio para lo que estaba por venir.

—¿A qué te refieres, Bellatrix? —Preguntó Orión, apartando su periódico y prestándole absoluta atención a su sobrina.

Dedicándoles una corta pero significativa mueca a Sirius y luego a Regulus, Bella se giró entonces hacia sus tíos y soltó la bomba.

—Queridos tíos, es mi deber informales de los rumores que han llegado a mis pobres oídos…

«Y aquí vamos de nuevo», pensó Sirius, que se preparó para los gritos y reclamos que con toda seguridad serían dirigidos en su contra, excepto que…

—Regulus es gay.

La tensión que había crecido de manera exponencial en los últimos segundos llegó a un alto abrupto, en donde nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada, y el único sonido fue el del gran reloj del comedor que marcaba las 7:03.

Regulus exhaló con lentitud. —Yo-…

—¡Una vergüenza para esta familia! ¡Una gran humillación! —Explotó Walburga sobre sus huevos cocidos, y a su lado, Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha con su maldad del día.

—Pf —manifestó Sirius su desencanto por las grandes noticias con las que su prima Bella había decidido aderezarles el desayuno esa mañana.

Para cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos en el rostro, era más que evidente que Regulus no era heterosexual. Y Sirius tampoco, ya que estaban en esas. De hecho, nadie entre los Black lo era, porque al parecer la B no era sólo por el apellido del que se sentían tan orgullosos, sino por la bisexualidad más o menos latente entre cada uno de sus miembros.

Sirius lo era, y Regulus también aunque con mayor discreción (aunque aparentemente no tanta como para mantenerlo lejos del conocimiento de su prima Bella), y el resto de su familia en mayor o menor grado por igual. Sirius tenía bien clara aquella información desde pequeño, cuando por casualidad descubrió que su padre tenía un amorío con uno de sus socios comerciales, y el mismo caso ocurrió al enterarse de que la mejor amiga de su madre también cumplía funciones de amante en esas sesiones de spa a las que acudían juntas por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

Básicamente, todos ellos eran bisexuales, y si la memoria no le fallaba, Bella no era quién para apuntar con el mismo dedo que a ella le faltaba, pues si bien hacía poco más de seis meses que estaba casada con Rodolphus Lestrange (que a pesar del apellido era un pariente en tercer o cuarto grado; en opinión de Sirius, lo suficientemente cercano como para contar como incesto) era bien conocido entre sus conocidos que sus reuniones con una de sus cuñadas no era para estrechar lazos familiares. Al menos no en el sentido tradicional y apropiado de la expresión.

—¿Es eso cierto, Regulus? —Preguntó Orion, que ante las acusaciones hechas al segundo de sus vástagos quería una respuesta inmediata—. ¿Y bien?

Regulus hundió el mentón en el pecho. —Padre, yo…

—¿Es verdad o no? ¡Contesta de una vez! —Chilló Walburga, sus crueles ojos grises y herencia familiar para todos ellos refulgiendo con malevolencia.

—Háblales un poco de Barty, Reg —provocó Bella a Regulus, y éste contuvo el aliento, pues su única salida, la negación, le había sido cortada de tajo con la mención de un nombre. Y no cualquier nombre.

—¿Bartemius Crouch? —Inquirió Orion, pues los Black estaban emparentados con los Crouch en más de una rama de la familia.

—Como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo con su padre… —Dijo Sirius por lo bajo, y al instante recibió las salpicaduras de un plato con comida que voló en su dirección y por poco le dio de lleno en el rostro.

—¡No le hables a tu padre así! —Gritó Walburga, siempre lista para unirse a su marido en un frente unido contra sus hijos.

Sirius se pasó la mano por la mejilla, limpiándose un poco de comida que le había caído ahí. —Bah —masculló con desdén—, ¿y qué si Regulus y Barty tienen un poco de diversión entre las sábanas? No sería el primero en esta familia…

—No te atrevas, Sirius —le amenazó su padre, pero éste lo ignoró.

—¿Y qué si Regulus ha estado teniendo un poco de sexo gay? No ha sido el único en esta familia, por no mencionar a todos los que estamos en esta mesa…

Por cuestión de un par de centímetros, Sirius evitó la taza con café caliente que voló en su dirección, y sin dignificar su agresión con un último vistazo, se marchó sin más.

En lo que a él le concernía, el desayuno y la obligación de estar presente esa mañana habían terminado para él.

 

[Pies en movimiento. Zapatos caros. Juego de sombras. Una acera con fracturas de desgaste.]

SeriamenteSirius Fuera de casa. #enfuga @prongs.potter espera por mí.

 

7:08

Sirius no se fue por las ramas al emprender la marcha de Grimmauld Place.

De debajo de la cama sacó un maletín deportivo que de antemano tenía preparado desde escapadas anteriores, así como su cargador del teléfono, un cepillo de dientes, y su billetera… Que en realidad jamás alcanzó a tomar porque en ese momento Regulus apareció en su puerta y le dio un susto de muerte.

—Sirius…

—¡Joder, Regulus! No hagas eso en esta vieja casa. Suficientes demonios rondan los pasillos como para que te sumes al grupo.

Regulus frunció el ceño, ignorando su broma. —¿Te vas? ¿De nuevo?

—Sólo por un par de días, mientras esto se calma —respondió Sirius, echándose al hombro su maletín—. Estaré con James, y si eres listo, tú estarás con Barty.

—Uhm…

—Hazme caso. Sal de esta casa por un par de días y deja que el agua vuelva a su cauce. En una semana habrán olvidado lo tuyo y volverán a concentrarse en su hijo más odiado. _C’est la vie!_

Y sin darle oportunidad de una réplica, Sirius pasó por su lado con intenciones de fugarse por lo menos hasta el lunes.

 

8:05

Sirius consiguió llegar a clase con el mínimo de retraso. Economía internacional II. Que como parte de su curriculum académico no era tan terrible como sonaba, y en cambio era un requisito indispensable si es que quería graduarse con un grado en Finanzas y tomar posesión de los negocios Black una vez que sus padres lo consideraran apto para llevar la empresa familiar.

En el pasado, Sirius había peleado contra ello usando uñas y dientes, negándose a aceptar sus responsabilidades por simple moral, puesto que su relación con ellos era terrible y sus creencias de cómo ser un Black y tener dinero viejo era lo único necesario para ser considerado automáticamente un miembro de la realeza.

En opinión de Sirius, ser un Black sólo implicaba altas dosis de endogamia y la combinación de ojos grises con cabello negro que eran el toque distintivo de todos sus miembros (además de esa bisexualidad innata de la que todos adolecían y callaban), pero después hubo de reconocer que también inteligencia, y que podía utilizarla a su favor.

A finales de sus años en Hogwarts, el exclusivo colegio privado al que había asistido hasta los diecisiete, Sirius había tomado la decisión, no de desafiar a sus padres siguiendo su propio camino, sino siguiendo aquel que estos habían trazado para él como heredero de sus negocios y fortuna familiar, y una vez que tuviera el poder absoluto hacer grandes cambios. Sirius todavía no tenía bien claro cuáles serían esos ‘grandes cambios’, pero ciertamente iban sobre las líneas de enfurecer a sus padres y llevarles toda la contraria, y con ello en mente era que cada semestre daba lo mejor de sí en sus clases y cursos extraescolares.

Con una determinación malévola y por lo tanto muy Black, así se los demostraría él.

 

12:38

Sirius tenía hambre.

Luego de no haber desayunado y tras pasado varias horas consecutivas en clase, consideró ir a algunos de sus sitios favoritos a comer, pero al palparse los bolsillos recordó que había salido de Grimmauld Place sin su billetera, y un rápido conteo en el resto de sus bolsillos sólo le sirvió para corroborar que con 2 libras y 75 peniques no iba a llegar muy lejos…

«Oh, bueno», pensó él sin mucha preocupación, «Prongs puede prestarme algo de dinero más tarde.»

Al fin y al cabo, ese era su plan para el resto del fin de semana: Pasarlo con James ‘Prongs’ Potter, su mejor amigo en el mundo entero, en su departamento.

Aquella no sería la primera ni la última vez, y por lo mismo era que James había pedido a sus padres la renta en Londres de un piso con dos habitaciones para disponer a su antojo mientras estudiaba la universidad.

Los Potter conocían a Sirius, así como también estaban al tanto de su difícil situación familiar, por lo que la petición de James había sido aceptada, así que técnicamente aunque tenía residencia en Londres en la casa de sus padres, Sirius también tenía con James un cuarto propio y espacio para refugiarse cuando las cosas en casa estaban del asco e insoportables por un minuto más.

Como hoy.

E invariablemente Sirius pensó en Regulus, y en silencio, pidió que al menos su hermano no fuera tan testarudo como para negar su consejo y se hubiera marchado con Barty a pasar unos días mientras el humor de sus padres pasaba de terrible a sólo el malo habitual.

Sería lo mejor.

 

16:47

Sirius se sentía morir de hambre, y con su mala suerte provocándolo, la máquina expendedora del campus se había tragado una de sus monedas cuando intentó comprarse una barra de caramelo.

Lo que era peor, James no contestaba sus mensajes, y la batería de su móvil era cada vez más baja, por lo que Sirius se refugió en la biblioteca para cargarlo mientras garabateaba en un trozo de papel y observaba la tarde tornarse deprimente con nubes oscuras y ocasionales lloviznas.

“¿Dónde estás, Potter?”, escribió Sirius no por primera vez en la tarde, pero sus mensajes no aparecieron como recibidos por su mejor amigo, y su paranoia le hizo creer que James no lo ignoraba, sino que en realidad estaba en peligro mortal y por lo tanto no respondía.

No fue sino hasta que Sirius examinó sus alrededores que descubrió la causa: En uno de los muros, había un póster que anunciaba el partido de rugby de la temporada entre su universidad y otra vecina. Que daba la casualidad que era justo ese sábado.

—Oh, mierda… —Masculló Sirius, pues con toda seguridad James estaba en el autobús de camino y sin señal en el móvil mientras cruzaban condados y se preparaban para el partido.

—Shhh —lo mandó callar la bibliotecaria, una mujer con un moño que le restiraba el rostro y le hacía parecer tan estricta como era en realidad.

Sirius agachó la cabeza, pues detestaba cuando le llamaban la atención como niño pequeño, así que volvió a fijar la vista en su móvil y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

“Si resulta que mis peores temores se han vuelto realidad y estás fuera de la ciudad, entonces voy a tener una jodida crisis aquí mismo, Prongs. En la biblioteca. ¿Era eso parte de tu plan?”, y presionó el botón de enviar.

“Perdona el dramatismo. ¿Dejaste al menos la llave en la maceta de siempre? Hubo jaleo esta mañana en casa, y me vendría bien un sitio donde pasar el fin de semana.”

Sirius esperó diez minutos en los que diez veces revisó su servicio de mensajería y descubrió que sus textos continuaban sin ser recibidos, ya ni se diga leídos.

«Oh, esto podría terminar tan mal…», pensó Sirius, pues además de James, no había otra persona en el mundo con quien tuviera esa clase de confianza como para pedir asilo en su residencia.

De no ser porque su orgullo era grande, y después de su triunfal salida de casa con un maletín al hombro, su madre le señalaría con su habitual tono burlón que ya estaba de vuelta y lo suyo no había sido más que un berrinche pasajero, Sirius antes prefería dormir en la calle que admitir su derrota.

 

20:18

—Oh, debí pensar mejor esto —masculló Sirius para sí, sentado en las escaleras laterales de la biblioteca y reconsiderando si en verdad dormir bajo la lluvia era realmente mejor que volver a Grimmauld Place con el rabo entre las piernas.

En una desafortunada progresión del clima, la tarde había terminado por transformarse en noche en medio de una llovizna, que en los últimos diez minutos se había convertido en una lluvia hecha y derecha que lo dejaría empapado si se atrevía siquiera a moverse al siguiente edificio.

La bibliotecaria ya había cerrado el edificio por la jornada, y Sirius se debatía en su siguiente movimiento porque las opciones a su alcance no eran nada buenas.

Por un lado, James continuaba sin dar señales de vida, y con creciente desesperación Sirius había contactado a un par de conocidos buscando entre ellos algún sitio donde pasar al menos la noche pero sin éxito. Al parecer, el juego que se iba a celebrar contra la otra universidad era El Juego, sobreentendido como el más importante de la temporada por la eterna rivalidad entre las dos universidades, lo que había propiciado que más de un alumno hubiera seguido el autobús del equipo para presenciar el juego y servir de porra. El detalle en sí era para sentir orgullo de su equipo y de su mejor amigo por ser el capitán, pero también de irritación y un tanto de desesperación al encontrarse cada vez más varado en su actual predicamento.

Por el otro lado, Sirius se estaba debatiendo seriamente en volver a casa, tal vez escabullirse de madrugada por la puerta de servicio y salir antes de que cualquier miembro de su familia se enterara siquiera que había vuelto, pero al revisar entre sus pertenencias, Sirius descubrió que tampoco traía consigo sus llaves y tendría que llamar al timbre, humillándose todavía más.

—Vaya, la he cagado en grande —murmuró tomando una profunda inhalación y reconsiderando en verdad cuánto valor tenía su orgullo como para perderlo, pero al instante visualizó el rostro satisfecho de su madre y cualquier deseo por volver a Grimmauld Place se desvaneció.

Antes prefería dormir en una banca que regresar a su casa que no era un hogar.

 

[Selfie. Una banca de madera bajo un árbol. Sirius sosteniendo un vaso de cartón del que sale vapor. Una sonrisa irónica.]

SeriamenteSirius #hogardulcehogar La hospitalidad de @prongs.potter siempre al rescate.

 

21:37

Armado con un té negro y reconsiderando sus opciones, Sirius pensó en cuán patético sería llamar a Regulus y preguntarle si Barty tenía espacio bajo su techo para un Black más, pero considerando que quizá su hermano todavía estaba en casa porque era más del tipo de soportar sermones que sólo emprender la huida, y que además eso sería bajar un escalón más en la línea de patetismo, Sirius se hundió más en la banca y observó el cielo en búsqueda de la siguiente tormenta.

Hacía menos de diez minutos que había dejado de llover, pero su app del clima todavía anunciaba lluvias en Londres para el resto de la noche, y Sirius se temía que el campus no tardaría en cerrar para los alumnos que no tenían residencia, por lo que sus pensamientos repasaban todos los restaurantes de 24 horas en diez manzanas a la distancia para ir a refugiarse ahí al menos mientras salía el sol.

Imaginándose como un vagabundo con lo más barato del menú para asegurar su estancia en un McDonald’s, Sirius se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó su nombre.

—¿Black? ¿Sirius Black?

Sirius esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa, lo mejor que podía ofrecer dadas sus circunstancias actuales. —Hey, Lupin.

El buen Lupin, amigo y compañero de piso de Lily Evans, la chica por la que James había padecido de mal de amores en sus primeros dos años de universidad y ahora por fin en el tercero era su novia oficial. Esa Lily Evans que ahora era amiga de Sirius, y por lo tanto, ese Remus Lupin que por añadidura tampoco era del todo un desconocido a su grupo de amistades a pesar de no ser muy cercanos.

—¿Alguna razón por la que estés aquí tan tarde? Te vi en la biblioteca y pensé en pasar y saludarte pero…

—¿Mi aspecto patético te disuadió? Seh… —Sirius cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos—. Larga historia corta: Me he fugado de casa, así que…

—Lily está fuera de la ciudad-… —Empezó Remus antes de que Sirius lo interrumpiera.

—Lo sé. Supuse que estaría con James de camino al partido de la temporada, ¿no? Él era mi única salvación, así que quizá ahora duerma en esta banca.

Remus mal ocultó una sonrisa burlona. —Lo que iba a decir antes de que te me adelantaras es que Lily está fuera con James, sí, pero que su habitación está disponible.

Sirius alzó las cejas con interés. —¿Es una proposición, Lupin?

—Remus —dijo éste—. Los amigos de mis amigos pueden llamarme por mi nombre, especialmente aquellos amigos de Lily.

—En ese caso, Remus —dijo Sirius, paladeando un nombre raro como el suyo, pues entre abundantes James, Lilys, Peters y otros tantos que se podían recitar entre sus conocidos, ellos dos eran únicos y por lo tanto compartían un mismo destino—. ¿Podría quedarme contigo? Al menos mientras James vuelve y yo puedo solucionar este problemón en el que estoy metido. A cambio puedes llamarme Sirius.

—Tentadora oferta en verdad… —Remus se acomodó mejor la mochila que llevaba al hombro, y con una sonrisa cada vez más evidente en labios, movió la cabeza indicando a Sirius seguirle.

Y éste, como un cachorro gustoso de complacer a su nuevo amo así lo hizo.

 

[Remus de espaldas, sobre su cabeza un halo de luz por cortesía de las farolas. De un brazo cuelga su mochila, del otro una bolsa de la compra con víveres.]

SeriamenteSirius #misalvador @remusjlupin Pronto serás reemplazado @prongs.potter

 

22:15

—¿De qué es la j? —Preguntó Sirius caminando lado a lado con Remus, ayudándole con una de las bolsas de la compra que habían hecho en un pequeño supermercado y dispuesto a hacer que su acompañante hablara un poco más de sí que sólo compartirle su usuario de Instagram tras muchas reticencias.

—Nada que valga la pena —respondió Remus, que había recibido al instante la notificación pero no había comentado nada al respecto—. ¿Crees que James encuentre divertido lo fácil con lo que lo has reemplazado?

—No, fingiría estar desolado, o al menos lo haría si se dignara a contestar el teléfono, pero me ha ignorado todo el día —dijo Sirius, rozando su brazo con el de Remus porque juntos habían gravitado alrededor del otro con las bolsas a los lados en lugar de entre ellos dos—. ¿Has podido contactar con Lily?

—Sólo un momento. La señal en la carretera es terrible, y según recuerdo había una fiesta precelebración.

—Eso lo explica todo… —Masculló Sirius, no por ello menos herido del silencio de su mejor amigo—. Los dos años anteriores me había unido a la comitiva, pero esta vez ni me apeteció, y al parecer fue mi peor idea…

—¿Sí?

Sirius le contó de su falta de dinero y llaves, así como también del día terrible que había tenido en la biblioteca con interminables horas libres y un incierto panorama frente a él.

—Entonces debes de estar agradecido porque cubrí las horas de tutoría de Lily en el centro de cómputo. De otra manera jamás habría pasado por ahí a esta hora, y ahí seguirías como un cachorro abandonado.

—¡Hey! —Rezongó Sirius, aunque optó por no escarbar más en ese asunto porque sabía que Remus tenía la razón—. Bueno, al menos he conseguido un sitio cálido dónde dormir esta noche.

Remus le dedicó una mirada de reojo. —No es como si hubieras tenido dificultades de habértelo propuesto… —Dijo por lo bajo, y antes de que Sirius pudiera discernir si Remus coqueteaba con él o no, agregó—: Por cierto, te prevengo que cálido lo que se dice cálido…

—Seh —dijo Sirius, pues había escuchado a Lily un número de veces suficiente para tener claro que su piso, pese a la gran ventaja de tener una renta accesible y no estar demasiado lejos de la universidad, no tenía muchas más cualidades redentoras que esas dos. Al parecer era un agujero entre dos muros, viejo, ventoso y un poco maloliente, y aunque por la manera en que se expresaba de su piso era casi con odio, no se mudaba porque sus finanzas no se lo permitían. Al parecer era así como se había amistado con Remus, quien también venía fuera de Londres y se mantenía a base de sus padres, empleos temporales, y una vida frugal que rayaba en la pobreza extrema.

Claro que seguido Lily pasaba la noche en el piso de James, que a diferencia del suyo era decente y no un agujero del infierno, así que en realidad Sirius no había conocido antes la residencia Evans-Lupin, pero su suerte estaba por cambiar, y en una mezcla de lo más peculiar, tanto para mal como para bien…

 

[Dos ojos brillantes refulgiendo en la esquina de un muro.]

SeriamenteSirius Oh Diox #estenoesmickeymouse

 

22:18

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —se disculpó Remus, pues al llegar a su piso habían descubierto entre su edificio y el contiguo a tres ratas gordas que con descaro comían de un cesto de la basura y no se inmutaron ni siquiera tras el flash de la cámara de Sirius.

—Al menos tienes mascotas —bromeó Sirius mientras Remus abría la puerta y le indicaba a pasar primero.

Pese al aspecto ruinoso del edificio, el interior no era tan desagradable como Lily le había hecho creer y Sirius se había llegado a imaginar que podría ser.

En un punto medio, no era nada lujoso con sus paredes deslavadas y moqueta desgastada, pero era un sitio limpio y olía bien, con apenas desorden salvo una pila de papeles y libros sobre un escritorio que Sirius supuso que era el de Remus, y unos cuantos platos sucios en el fregadero de la diminuta cocina.

—Es poco, pero es nuestro —dijo Remus con una sonrisa tímida que Sirius le correspondió.

—Sigue siendo mejor que esa banca de donde me recogiste, al menos aquí hay electricidad, drenajes y agua corriente.

Dejando su maletín en el perchero de la entrada, Sirius acompañó a Remus a la cocina a dejar sus magras compras y ahí se topó con un enorme gato peludo y naranja posicionado sobre el refrigerador.

—Saluda a Reginald —dijo Remus, acariciando al gato en el mentón y obteniendo un ronroneo de satisfacción.

—¿Éste es Reginald? —Preguntó Sirius con partes iguales de humor y asombro.

—El mismo que maúlla y usa la caja de arena de ese rincón —señaló Remus al sanitario del minino—. Deduzco que Lily te habló de él.

—Oh, no mucho —fingió Sirius—, sólo unas mil doscientas treinta y siete veces en los últimos seis meses.

—Yep, esa es Lily —dijo Remus, desempacando sus compras y procediendo a guardarlas—. Reginald es algo así como su bebé, y de no ser porque ahora tiene a James, habría de suponer que era el primero de una larga lista de gatos que acabarían por convertirla en una solterona oficial.

—Bien por James en todo caso. Te ayudo —se ofreció, y con las indicaciones de Remus procedió a guardar un cartón de leche en el refrigerador.

En el supermercado, Remus había hecho la compra para la cena y Sirius había intentado aportar la miseria de dinero que traía en el bolsillo pensando que era lo decente, pero el amigo de Lily lo había rechazado con una media sonrisa que revelaba más de lo que Sirius podía interpretar.

—Así que… —Dándole la espalda mientras guardaba algo en la alacena, Remus lanzó la pregunta—. Te has fugado de casa. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Y no eres algo así como un crío rico? Como Potter, pero con millones en el banco.

—Ya, James no es rico, sus padres lo son, y de paso son mejores que mis propios padres. Es una lástima que vivan lejos de Londres y que esté con apenas dinero suficiente para coger un taxi a la próxima esquina. En cuanto a mi familia… Son asquerosamente ricos, pero por desgracia eso es proporcional a cuán desagradables pueden ser. Hoy peleamos y… heme aquí. Soy un cuasi vagabundo a la deriva.

—¿Sin puntos medios?

—No vale la pena contarlos, puedes verlos en mi Instagram.

—Vale, ya lo hice.

—Oh.

—Fue una tarde lenta en la biblioteca, y no es que te stalkee ni nada parecido, pero Lily te sigue y… —Remus se dio media vuelta y lo encaró—. Ok, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti.

Sirius apoyó el codo en la mesa, y sobre su mano el mentón. —Francamente preferiría que habláramos de ti… Mi drama familiar no tiene nada interesante. Sólo es repetitivo.

—Uhm… —Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Remus estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando por fin el móvil de Sirius vibró en su bolsillo y éste casi saltó de su asiento por la sorpresa.

—¡James! —Contestó con exaltación apenas ver ‘Prongs’ en la pantalla—. ¿Pero qué diablos, colega? De no ser porque conseguí averiguar tu paradero ya te habría reportado como desaparecido.

—Lo siento, apenas vi tus mensajes y… —Enfrascándose en las explicaciones de su largo día, que incluían tomar un autobús a las indignas cinco de la mañana, sufrir de tres llantas desinfladas de camino a la siguiente ciudad, así como de otra larga lista de contratiempos hasta que al final pudieron llegar a su destino y descubrir que sus reservaciones de hotel no se habían hecho y el equipo completo de rugby más sus acompañantes se las habían visto canutas para encontrar un alojamiento decente para todos ellos, James se explayó por casi diez minutos mientras Sirius lo escuchaba paciente desde la salita, curioseando títulos de un estrecho librero mientras le daba oportunidad a su amigo de soltar un poco de vapor.

Al fin y al cabo, para Sirius abandonar Grimmauld Place no era nada más que una rutina más o menos regular, y aunque su día había tenido un toque de desesperación mientras conseguía un techo sobre su cabeza y un piso en el cual dormir, en realidad ya se le había pasado y se sentía en calma.

—Lo siento en verdad, Padfoot —se disculpó James como por quinta vez en un lapso menor a dos minutos—. Pero a mi favor diré que después de esto no podrás negarte a tener tu propia llave.

—¿Y volver a entrar sin avisar para encontrarlos a ti y a Miss Evans desnudos en el sofá? Paso, colega. La próxima vez que salgas de viaje sólo deja una llave en la maceta de la entrada y listo, problema solucionado.

—Vale, lo que pidas. —Una pausa, en la que James murmuró algo lejos de la bocina y después volvió a hablar con normalidad—. En todo caso, ¿volviste a Grimmauld Place o…?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Rezongó Sirius, que procedió a explicarle a James el debacle de la mañana y a dejar bien claro cuán desquiciado e hipócrita consideraba todo ese asunto por parte de sus padres—. Es como si un poco de sexo gay fuera el fin del mundo, pero sólo cuando no se trata de ellos dos.

—¿Y Regulus está bien?

—Ni idea. Tendré que enviarle un mensaje para cerciorarme de que encontró un lugar donde pasar la noche, y espero que sea con Barty Crouch o esto no habrá valido la pena.

—¿Y dónde estás tú, Padfoot?

—Verás… —Sonrió Sirius por inercia—. Es casi una historia curiosa…

Explicando que estaba con Remus Lupin, el compañero de piso de Lily, favoreció que la misma Lily pidiera hablar con Sirius, y su mensaje fue corto y demasiado críptico para el gusto de Sirius.

—Compórtate, Black.

—¿Uh? Yo siempre lo hago.

—Hablo en serio —y después le devolvió el teléfono a James, que sonó tan confundido como Sirius.

—Hey, yo no sé qué se trae con eso. En todo caso, Padfoot viejo amigo, me despido por hoy. Mañana es el gran partido y necesito dormir al menos ocho horas para estar en óptima condición.

—Repite eso cuando Lily esté a tu lado bajo las mantas y estarás bien —replicó Sirius, quien intercambió con James un par de bromas más a sus costillas antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

A su vuelta a la cocina, Remus estaba frente al fogón, y por la habilidad con la que se desenvolvía moviéndose en el minúsculo espacio, cocinar no era un problema para él.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Se ofreció Sirius como buen visitante, pues necesitaba asegurar su estancia al menos hasta el domingo que James estuviera de vuelta.

—¿Puedes poner la mesa? Los platos están ahí —señaló Remus con el codo una alacena, mientras que con pericia manejaba la espátula en el sartén que tenía al fuego.

—¿Son…? —Sirius olisqueó más y lo confirmó—. ¿Son tostadas francesas, verdad?

—Ajá —confirmó Remus, mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa—. Espero no tengas inconveniente en una cena dulce, pero es lo que podía cocinar con pan duro y un huevo que encontré el fondo de la nevera. Eso y té.

—No hay problema.

Y en verdad que no lo era, puesto que la cocina no tardó en llenarse de un aroma delicioso que puso a Sirius a salivar como un perro frente a una carnicería, y su estómago se lo confirmó con un ruidoso gruñido. Al fin y al cabo, se había pasado gran parte del día en un ayuno forzado, e incluso comería alguno de sus platillos más odiados con tal de tener entre pecho y espalda algo más que sólo aire.

—El agua para el té está lista —dijo Remus, y Sirius captó la invitación implícita para servirla en sus tazas, acompañadas no del exquisito té en difusores que solía beber en Grimmauld Place a las cinco en punto cada tarde, sino simples bolsas de papel que con todo soltaron color y también un agradable aroma a hierbas aromáticas y…

—¿Son moras? —Preguntó para confirmar, llevándose una taza a la nariz y aspirando despacio para deleitarse con la fragancia.

—Sí —dijo Remus, volteando el último pan del sartén y acercándose a la mesa para dejarlo sobre el plato—. Algo así como un premio por haber pasado un examen difícil, y una gran decisión porque costaban más de lo que podía permitirme con mis finanzas, pero bueno… Todos merecemos algún pequeño placer en la vida, ¿eh?

Con el ceño fruncido al percatarse de que Remus consideraba una bolsita de té de moras un lujo fuera de su presupuesto, Sirius de pronto se sintió mal por estar en su piso, actuando como un parásito y mermando sus reservas.

Lo peor fue cuando Remus apagó la luz de la cocina, y al instante se quedaron sumidos en una extraña penumbra, cortesía de la lámpara de techo que estaba justo sobre la mesa, y que de cuatro bombillas que requería para funcionar correctamente, sólo había una.

—Erm, fue idea de Lily —dijo Remus al sentarse e indicarle a Sirius que hiciera lo mismo—. Ahora no es un problema serio, pero en los meses de frío pagar la factura de electricidad puede ser un incordio…

—Remus, yo…

—No —le cortó éste de tajo—. Sin lástima. Y come antes de que se enfríe tu comida. Después del día que has tenido, mereces algo bueno.

«Creo que eres tú ese algo ‘bueno’ que mencionas», pensó Sirius, que cortó un trozo de pan francés y se lo llevó a la boca con apuro, pero apenas el sabor dulce inundó sus papilas gustativas y se olvidó del mundo que los rodeaba a él y a Remus, quien frente a él tenía el tenedor en la boca y expresión de absoluto gozo por el sabor.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Remus con la respuesta ya patente en el rostro de Sirius, pero éste lo complació.

—Es… Joder, Remus. Es lo mejor que he probado jamás.

—Ya, el truco está en el polvo blanco.

—¿Cocaína? —Bromeó Sirius.

—No —replicó Remus con el mismo sentido de humor que él—, azúcar glas, y más adictiva incluso… Sólo después del chocolate.

—¿El chocolate es adictivo?

—Para mí lo es —respondió Remus, su lengua aventurando fuera de su boca para lamerse un poco de azúcar en el labio superior.

Entre la cena que resultó ser un platillo gourmet a pesar de su simpleza, la falta de iluminación que más bien sirvió para darle al ambiente un toque de intimidad, la buena compañía y excelente charla que Remus proveyó, por no mencionar las miradas cargadas de intenciones que Sirius lanzó y recibió a cambio, no tardaron los dos en sentirse a sus anchas con el otro y a hacer a un lado cualquier rastro de reticencia mientras cada uno por su cuenta pensaba cómo abordar el elefante en la habitación.

Es decir, su mutua atracción, que continuó creciendo con cada minuto que transcurrían disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

—Se hace tarde —dijo Remus de pronto tras consultar el reloj, sus platos vacíos sin una migaja, lo mismo que sus tazas de té sin una gota—. ¿Te apetece ducharte?

Sirius sonrió para sí, pensando que esa era una invitación. —Bastante.

—Ven conmigo.

Siguiendo a Remus con un cachorrito amarrado al cuello por una correa, Sirius se adentró más en el departamento, que aparte de aquella área que era a la vez cocina, comedor y sala, sólo había cuatro puertas más que Remus enumeró sin dificultades.

—El baño, el armario de limpieza, mi cuarto y el de Lily. Debo prevenirte, la caldera puede apagarse en los peores momentos, mejor conocidos como cuando tienes la cabeza llena de espuma y justo entonces recibes un chorro de agua hirviendo en el trasero, seguido de otro helado como el hielo —explicó Remus, abriendo la puerta del baño, que a pesar de ser viejo y tener aspecto destartalado, también se encontraba impoluto.

De espaldas al marco de la puerta, Sirius y Remus se mantuvieron cara a cara con una distancia mínima.

—¿Tienes una toalla contigo o…?

—Erm, sí —dijo Sirius, devolviendo sus pasos hasta el perchero de la entrada para coger su maletín.

A su vuelta, Remus se había movido, y Sirius sintió un ramalazo de desilusión.

—Vale, te dejo. Yo limpiaré la cocina mientras tanto —dijo Remus, y dejó a Sirius con una media mueca y la vaga sensación de que había perdido su oportunidad de besarlo.

«Vale, no es el fin del mundo, todavía puedo arreglármelas para conseguir una repetición», se repitió Sirius mientras se desnudaba y entraba al área de ducha. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Remus le había dado para poner en marcha el agua y la caldera, consiguió bañarse sin tanto problema, incluso demorándose unos minutos mientras olisqueaba las botellas de champú y se deleitaba con la fragancia a pino de una de las barras de jabón que encontró ahí. Al instante reconoció a Remus en aquel aroma, y Sirius no se cortó en refregarse cada parte del cuerpo con el jabón y asegurarse de quedar limpio.

A su salida, por desgracia, tiritó de frío porque la ventana no cerraba del todo bien, pero lo utilizó a su favor para salir lo antes posible, con una toalla en torno a la cintura y el agua de su cabello hasta los hombros goteándole por la espalda.

—¿Tuviste problemas con la cal… de… ra? —Inquirió Remus, que desde el sofá alzó la vista y se quedó con la boca entreabierta.

—Nah. Fue una ducha excelente —dijo Sirius con desparpajo, pasando enseguida de Remus para revisar en su maleta por un pijama.

—Vale. Yo… Erm, voy a hacer lo mismo —dijo Remus, que miró a Sirius de pies a cabeza y se levantó con menos gracia de lo que éste le creía capaz.

—¿Remus?

—¿Sí? —Se detuvo éste con la mano en la perilla del baño y un poco tenso de espaldas.

—Te espero…

 

Remus se demoró sus buenos quince minutos en la ducha, y mientras tanto se vistió Sirius con un pantalón de pijama y nada más. Prescindiendo de una camiseta porque creía que había posibilidades de igual no necesitar una, se recostó en el viejo sofá que era la única pieza de mobiliario en la sala y se dedicó a hojear un viejo ejemplar de El Principito que encontró entre los cojines.

A falta de un televisor, Sirius se conformó con la lectura de algunos pasajes, rememorando en el proceso que sus padres les habían obligado a él y a Regulus aprender francés con tutores, y que había sido precisamente ese libro el primero que les hicieran leer de cabo a rabo para cerciorarse de sus avances.

Con una mezcla agridulce entre las memorias familiares de su madre criticando su pronunciación mientras les hacía leer algunos párrafos y que en realidad había disfrutado de su lectura, Sirius se forzó a leer un poco más, y fue así como lo encontró Remus al salir del baño, vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta raída que seguro había conocido mejores días.

—No sabía que te gustaba leer —dijo Remus.

—Sólo a veces —respondió Sirius—. Cuando tengo tiempo. Un poco más desde que dejé el equipo de rugby.

—Ya, Lily me comentó que jugaste durante tus dos primeros años. ¿Qué pasó después?

Sirius cerró el libro y suspiró. —Demasiados compromisos escolares. James siguió y se volvió el capitán, pero yo preferí dejarlo antes de fracturarme un hueso. Es lo mejor.

Con la vista clavada en su vientre firme, Remus no confirmó ni denegó sus palabras. —¿Quieres que te muestre el cuarto de Lily?

«Ahora o nunca», pensó Sirius, que estaba más que convencido que el entendimiento entre ellos dos durante el último par de horas no había sido en balde.

—¿Y si mejor me enseñas tu cuarto?

—No hay gran cosa que ver ahí.

—Ya, pero estarás tú.

Remus arqueó una ceja. —Ok… Ven.

Sirius saltó del sofá, y se posicionó a un lado de Remus, que no pudo evitar la tentación y le tocó un mechón de cabello todavía húmedo.

—¿No te enfermarás por no habértelo secado como es debido?

—Quizá…

—Anda —le dio Remus un empujoncito y abrió la puerta de su recámara, permitiéndole a Sirius pasar primero.

Tal como éste sospechaba, el cuarto de Remus era pequeño y estrecho. Apenas con espacio suficiente para una cama, un armario, una silla, y un par de repisas que rebosaban de libros.

—Veo que en verdad te gusta leer.

—Entre otras cosas —dijo Remus—. A veces también me divierte traer chicos aquí.

—¿De verdad?

—No —y luego una pausa—. Eres el primero.

—¿Bromeas? —Se giró Sirius para encararlo, pues a pesar de que Remus le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura, en esos momentos lucía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Por si no lo has notado, este no es precisamente el mejor sitio para traer visitas… Temo que de invitar a alguien aquí a pasar la noche, ya habría corrido apenas ver la pintura descascarillada de la puerta.

—Su pérdida —dijo Sirius, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos hasta que sus torsos se tocaron—. Son ellos los que se pierden de tu cobertor con florecitas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Es un regalo de los padres de Lily, ¿vale? Era eso o dormir sin sábanas.

—Hey, que no es burla —dijo Sirius, alzando el rostro hasta casi estar rozando a Remus—. Me gusta. Las flores son tan…

—¿Masculinas? —Propuso Remus, descendiendo un poco y entrecerrando los ojos cuando su aliento y el de Sirius se mezclaron.

—Ya, tanto como lo que estamos a punto de hacer, ¿uh?

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Esto —replicó Sirius, que sujetó a Remus por la nuca y lo besó de lleno—. Justo esto…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- SÁBADO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 22-mar/SC: 05-abr.

**2.- SÁBADO.**

 

_Living our lives_

_Dancing on empty wallets_

_Spend it all on you_

_Spend it all on you_

_Until we die._

_5 Seconds of Summer - Empty Wallets_

 

[Una espalda desnuda a la tenue luz de la mañana. Una mano sobre ella, y entre sus dedos, un par de lunares.]

SeriamenteSirius “Déjame trazar constelaciones.” # Isthisthereallife? #Isthisjustfantasy?

 

7:04

La cama de Remus no había sido la idónea para lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Angosta como una tabla y dura como la piedra, habían tenido serias dificultades para no caer por cualquiera de los dos lados, pero se las habían arreglado para despojarse de su ropa de dormir, y precisamente, hacer todo menos eso.

Bueno, no todo, _per se_.

Ni Remus tenía condones, mucho menos lubricante, y tampoco hicieron falta.

En su lugar, se contentaron con besarse lánguidamente, desnudos en un abrazo íntimo que era dos partes de necesidad, una por su deseo de estar juntos, y otra por el temor a caerse si se soltaban, y cuando los besos y las caricias no bastaron, se conformaron con refregarse el uno contra el otro hasta alcanzar su bien merecido orgasmo.

Luego habían conversado un rato más antes de dormirse a eso de las dos y cuarto, por lo que Sirius no se explicaba cómo era que estaba despierto poco después de las siete y maravillado con la compañía extra que le proveía tanto de calor como de buenas memorias.

Apenas veinticuatro horas atrás había estado Sirius envuelto en una crisis familiar, y en cambio ahora…

“¿Pero quién diablos es ese, Padfoot?”, recibió Sirius un mensaje instantáneo, y con pereza escribió de vuelta.

“¿Y tú quién crees que es?”

“Lily dice, y cito: ‘¿Tan difícil era seguir mis instrucciones?’, pero ni yo entiendo a qué se refiere.”

Sirius sí, pues recordaba con asombrosa claridad el “Compórtate, Black” con el que ella le había sentenciado, aunque a su favor debía decir que lo había hecho. Remus no podría quejarse, y por el modo en que su cuerpo se había contraído mientras su orgasmo lo sacudía, en su opinión no había motivo de quejas. Se había comportado, incluso si no era de la manera más tradicional posible.

“Dile que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Remus y yo hemos hecho buenas migas.”

“Eso ya lo puedo ver. Todo Instagram puede hacerlo…”

“Oh, al diablo contigo, Prongs. ¿No tienes un partido qué jugar?”

“Tú ganas, pero no es lo último que sabrás de mí.”

Apagando la pantalla de su móvil, Sirius pasó de revisar por otras notificaciones pendientes y en cambio se acurrucó contra la espalda de Remus, rodeándole con un brazo por la cintura y enterrando el rostro entre sus omóplatos.

Remus olía al jabón de pino con el que se había duchado la noche anterior, y que incluso con un poco de sudor y su fragancia personal combinaba a la perfección con su personalidad, así que Sirius cerró los ojos y se dejó adormecer por el momento.

Luego de una larga temporada en la que sus conquistas ocasionales terminaban antes del amanecer con él vistiéndose a hurtadillas y escapando sin hacer ruido antes de tener que dar una larga explicación de cómo él no buscaba nada en serio, y que para evitarse malentendidos antes prefería la siempre grácil táctica de la retirada, Sirius optó por esta vez bajar un poco sus defensas y disfrutar en el aquí y el ahora el calor corporal que Remus J. Lupin podía ofrecerle.

—Mmm, debo averiguar que es esa J en su nombre —murmuró Sirius para sí, que acariciando la piel de Remus con su mejilla, justo donde éste tenía una serie de curiosos lunares que habían atrapado su atención, no tardó en cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir.

 

10:27

Sirius abrió un ojo y se sorprendió de encontrarse a solas en una cama que a pesar de su estrechez había sido un excelente sitio para dormir. Excepto que la razón por la cual había convertido aquel lecho de ‘regular’ a ‘excelente’ ya no estaba a su lado, y en su lugar sólo quedaba un espacio en donde ya no permanecía ningún rastro de calor corporal.

—¿Me buscabas? —Lo alertó la voz de Remus cuando Sirius acarició el pedazo de cama vacío, y al instante se giró éste a la puerta abierta, donde Remus ya estaba vestido para el día y se acercaba con dos tazas de té humeantes.

—Bonito juego de té —bromeó Sirius con voz ronca luego de despertar, puesto que Remus traía consigo dos tazas que ni de broma combinaban entre sí, salvo por el miserable detalle de tener un par de desportilladuras.

—Es lo que hay —dijo Remus, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y tendiéndole a Sirius una de las tazas—, pero te prometo que el sabor lo compensará con creces.

Y en efecto, lo hizo. Sirius aspiró la fragante superficie de su té y su pecho se hinchó tratando de llenarse los pulmones con aquella mezcla.

—¿Qué es?

—Té verde y vainilla, pero con un toque de vinagre, miel, canela y limón. Es una receta especial para resfriados fuera de temporada, pero también para reconfortar a quien lo necesita. Pensé que te serviría…

—Y no precisamente porque amaneciera congestionado, ¿eh? —Masculló Sirius, bebiendo un sorbo y corroborando que el sabor estaba a la par de la fragancia.

—También creo que te convendría ponerte algo de ropa, al menos unos pantalones… —Prosiguió Remus, y por inercia Sirius torció un poco el gesto.

Así que ese era el fin de su estancia. Un resultado esperado, no por ello menos insatisfactorio. Al fin y al cabo, Remus había sido ya lo suficientemente generoso de permitirle pasar la noche en su departamento, en su misma cama además, y aunque seguro que habían pasado un buen rato juntos y de paso había tenido la decencia de al menos enviarlo de vuelta a la calle con algo tibio en el estómago, no por ello el desencanto era menor. No, no lo era.

—… porque he hecho desayuno —continuó Remus, lazando por la borda los pensamientos negativos de Sirius—, y he pensado que después podríamos, no sé, ¿salir a dar un paseo o algo así? A menos que tengas algo más importante por hacer.

Sirius le miró con detenimiento y una sonrisa que se ensanchó cada vez más.

—No, en realidad no tengo ningún otro sitio a dónde ir. —«Ni donde más quiera estar que aquí. Contigo».

Y bajo ese acuerdo, se le unió a Remus para una segunda comida juntos.

 

[Un plato con huevos, tocino, varias tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, una taza de té y una servilleta de tela en la forma de un cisne.]

SeriamenteSirius #Desayunodecampeones Cásate conmigo apenas me digas de qué es la J de tu nombre, @remusjlupin

 

10:48

—No se trata de ningún nombre étnico que intente ocultar por avergonzarme de él —dijo Remus, él y Sirius sentados a la mesa y comiendo a buen ritmo su tardío desayuno—. Es más bien… Un nombre aburrido.

—Lo dice el que se llama Remus Lupin. Tu nombre no tiene nada de aburrido —dijo Sirius entre bocados—, así que esa J debe estar a la par.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Ajá —confirmó Sirius—. Mi segundo nombre es Orion, a tono con la triste herencia de pertenecer a mi familia y a recibir a cambio un catálogo estelar como carta de presentación.

—Sirius no está tan mal. Sirius Orion Black no está nada mal…

—Ya, ¿pero te imaginas gemir eso en la cama?

—Bueno… —Remus desvió la mirada, puesto que apenas horas atrás lo había hecho. No el nombre completo, valga la aclaración, pero si una serie de ‘Sirius’ encadenados con creciente desesperación antes de alcanzar su orgasmo.

—Vale, hay excepciones que lo hacen valer la pena, pero son las menos —dijo Sirius por lo bajo, y su mano cruzó la corta distancia que los separaba en la mesa para sujetar los dedos de Remus.

Éste dio muestras de sentirse en apuros, pero no se soltó del agarre de Sirius, y fue así como terminaron su desayuno, los dedos entrelazados y con una creciente sensación de querer proseguir en ese camino juntos pero sin tener claro cómo proponerlo primero.

—Antes… Mencionaste algo de un paseo —dijo Sirius, que fiel a su costumbre de lanzó de cabeza al río—. ¿La oferta sigue en pie?

—¿Has traído contigo tu correa? —Inquirió Remus, que le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones.

—Algo podremos improvisar…

 

12:05

Londres no estaba en su mejor momento cuando salieron aquel mediodía de sábado y se toparon con que el clima grisáceo y típico de la temporada estaba tornándose nuboso, con viento, y amenaza de una lluvia que con toda probabilidad les haría desandar sus pasos de vuelta a refugiarse.

Con todo, Remus continuó caminando a paso veloz, y por no tener nada mejor que hacer (ni ganas tampoco), Sirius le fue a la zaga caminando con él lado a lado.

—Así que… Supongo que un paseo por el parque queda descartado del todo —dijo Sirius, inquieto porque ya habían recorrido un par de calles y seguían sin aminorar la marcha.

—Ciertamente —coincidió Remus, que los guió a ambos a través de un callejón entre dos edificios en el que Sirius nunca antes habría reparado, y que en esos momentos los condujo a un negocio escondido de miradas indiscretas a menos que supieras de antemano cómo buscar y encontrar.

—¿Es…? —Sirius se aclaró la garganta—. No venden drogas aquí, ¿verdad?

—Nah —replicó Remus, que se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su sonrisa—. Es algo incluso mejor.

Y lo fue, en verdad lo fue.

En la imaginación de Sirius, el sitio al que Remus lo había conducido era un tugurio de mala muerte donde seguro la droga más leve en su repertorio era opio cortado con algún destapacaños o algo similar. Un lugar en el que los desahuciados iban a tener su último roce con la felicidad y después a morir. Con paredes sucias y oscuras, cuerpos tirados en el piso, un aroma repelente emanando de cualquier dirección, muchos balbuceos, puede que hasta pis y mierda… Todo eso y más visualizó Sirius, y sus temores no hicieron sino acrecentarse cuando Remus tocó a la puerta (tres golpes rápidos, dos lentos y uno corto) y con su saludo especial les grajeó a ambos la entrada.

—No sé qué pretendes, Lupin, pero esto no es nada divertido y-… ¡Ah! —Chilló Sirius como nena (no que jamás lo fuera admitir) cuando Remus le tiró del brazo y lo hizo entrar con él a la oscuridad que reinaba dentro del edificio.

Sirius consideró el darse media vuelta y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero entonces las luces se encendieron, y lo que él sospechaba que era el peor antro en el que alguna vez hubiera puesto un pie dentro, se reveló como una simple bodega.

Una limpia bodega de paredes blancas, altos anaqueles de acero, y un delicioso aroma a caramelos.

Y con ellos, una tercera persona.

—Hey, Remus.

—Hey, Peter.

El individuo en cuestión daba la impresión de ser un poco mayor que ellos pero no por mucho. En su cabeza, donde el cabello color rubio deslavado raleaba un poco alrededor de las entradas, ostentaba también una redecilla de las que sólo se veían en la industria de los alimentos, y que en conjunto con la ropa blanca y los guantes, le confirmaron a Sirius que el peligro había pasado, o mejor dicho, jamás había existido salvo en su desaforada imaginación fatalista.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Sirius, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación.

—Tal vez reconozcas este sitio si en lugar de la entrada VIP hubieras usado la que el resto de los plebeyos cruzan —bromeó Peter, señalándose el logotipo de su camiseta donde claramente se podía leer Honeydukes.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron grandes. —¿Honeydukes? ¿En serio?

—Claro —replicó Remus con una risa maliciosa—. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Por la entrada entre dos edificios y al fondo de un callejón… —Sirius soltó una risotada—. Todo menos esto. Pero en serio, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Remus trabaja aquí —explicó Peter el individuo que Remus había saludado como Peter—. Es quien ayuda con los inventarios dos veces por semana, y de paso quien nos hace el enorme favor de llevarse sobreexistencias para las cuales no tenemos uso.

—¿Sobre-qué? —Repitió Sirius sin comprender.

—Muéstrale —dijo Peter tras intercambiar con Remus una mirada, y éste se dirigió a uno de los anaqueles, donde el lugar de cajas había una enorme bolsa que se colgó al hombro y le dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos.

—Más tarde, Pete. Hoy tenemos otros planes.

—Vale. ¿Te veremos de vuelta el martes?

—A la hora de siempre.

Y sin más Remus cogió a Sirius del brazo y lo hizo salir consigo de vuelta al callejón.

—Dile ‘hasta luego’ a Peter —le indicó, y como autómata Sirius lo hizo.

—Erm, hasta luego, Peter. Gusto en conocerte. Por cierto, me llamo Sirius.

—Lo sé, colega, lo sé… —Dijo éste a tiempo para que la puerta por la que salían volviera a cerrarse, y con Remus quedó Sirius confundido a más no poder.

—¿Me conoce? —Sirius parpadeó—. ¿También va a nuestra misma universidad?

—No, Peter se graduó hace al menos cinco años —dijo Remus, que aprovechando la confusión de Sirius siguió tirando de él para guiarlos fuera de aquel estrecho pasillo.

De vuelta en la calle, Sirius pasó a considerar esos últimos minutos como los más extraños de su día, pero no tardó en percatarse que había emitido un juicio temprano cuando Remus le reveló el contenido de la bolsa que ahora era suya.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó Sirius con gusto, los dos recargados contra el muro y dando cuenta del botín, que resultó ser una amplia y variada colección de dulces y caramelos—. Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Son las sobreexistencias —explicó Remus, que al ver la cara de confusión de Sirius lo aclaró mejor—. Cuando la tienda hace un pedido y envían extras porque siempre es mejor que sobre a que falte, esos extras no se devuelven porque ya no están en el inventario del distribuidor, y a los dueños de Honeydukes no les importa repartirlos entre los empleados. Yo sólo trabajo con ellos un par de veces por semana, pero al menos una vez al mes me dan una bolsa como ésta. Hoy… —Remus sonrió, y por un instante vio Sirius en él una luz interna que lo deslumbró y le dejó corto de aliento—. Hoy quise compartirlo contigo.

En un arrebato que habría de resultar dulce por más de una razón, Sirius lo besó ahí mismo en la calle, y en respuesta, Remus lo besó de vuelta.

 

[Dulces de todos tipos y colores desperdigados sobre un césped verde oscuro que ostenta gotas de humedad.]

SeriamenteSirius Botín de campaña con @remusjlupin

@prongs.potter la j debe ser por jaramelos.

@prongs.potter o quizá julces

@prongs.potter ¿o prefieres jolosinas?

@levans ¿me perdí las sobreexistencias? @SeriamenteSirius eres un bastardo afortunado #enmásdeunsentido

 

17:08

Porque eran demasiadas golosinas e incluso ellos dos tenían un límite de cuántos caramelos podían comer en una tarde sin acabar vomitando regaliz, Sirius y Remus acabaron repartiendo el contenido de la enorme bolsa de dulces entre los pocos niños que había en el parque por el que se decidieron al final dar un paseo.

—Sólo espero que no venga por nosotros algún policía acusándonos de cargos ridículos sólo porque regalamos dulces aquí y allá —dijo Sirius, su mano derecha entrelazada con la izquierda de Remus e ignorando la paranoia que le hacía temer cualquier tipo de mirada de atención en su dirección.

—¿Qué, por unos cuantos dulces y sin invitación de ir a un sitio apartado? Pf, no tienen pruebas de nada —bromeó Remus, que se pegó más al costado de Sirius—. Además, nuestro único pecado es provocar un par de casos de caries, nada más serio que eso.

—Correcto.

Disfrutando de una vereda que era sólo para ellos dos y un largo trecho por delante, Sirius creyó estar pasando por uno de esos momentos románticos que expuestos ante terceros son de lo más cursi, pero que viviéndolos en carne propia son lo más de lo más.

Así se sentía con Remus, de quien todavía no sabía qué significaba la J de su nombre pero de quien se había encariñado con suma facilidad en las últimas horas.

Luego de tener su botín de dulces, juntos habían pasado por una cafetería con precios ridículamente bajos en donde Remus era un regular y la mesera en turno que se presentó como Mary les hizo todavía un descuento mayor porque al parecer Remus aceptaba cubrirle turnos cuando ella lo necesitaba, así que pidieron el almuerzo y lo consumieron en una mesa al lado del gran ventanal y viendo la lluvia caer.

A su salida el clima se había recompuesto. Al menos lo suficiente para cumplir con su paseo en el parque, y de ahí había derivado de pronto convertirse en los universitarios más populares gracias a su bolsa de dulces entre los niños y un carisma natural que después Remus explicó a detalle.

—Oh, algunas tardes leo en la biblioteca infantil —explicó como si nada, y a Sirius le costó creer que tanta bondad estuviera contenida en el mundo dentro de una persona—. No soy particularmente bueno con los críos, pero al menos me escuchan, y es uno de los empleos que tengo que más me gustan.

—Tienes… —Sirius se rascó la nariz con su mano libre—. ¿Cuántos empleos tienes, Remus?

—¿Oficialmente o…?

Sirius asintió para sí, puesto que su universidad tenía ciertas reglas en las que se incluía cumplir con matrícula completa cada semestre y no extralimitarse con los trabajos de medio tiempo si es que no querían pasar por la oficina de asesoramiento académico.

De alguna manera, Sirius podía considerarse afortunado que a pesar de la porquería de familia que tenía al menos el dinero no era ningún problema y su única preocupación podía resumirse a las clases y a sus estudios. Mismo caso con James, cuyos padres podían permitirle un estilo de vida holgado que él compartía con Lily, y por lo tanto ella, aunque estaba en las mismas circunstancias con Remus, al menos no tenía que preocuparse en exceso por las facturas o qué se iba a llevar al estómago cada noche.

En alguna ocasión Lily había comentado cómo su compañero de piso hacía malabares con sus cursos, tutorías, prácticas y varios empleos informales a los que acudía para redondear las cuentas a fin de mes, y en su ligereza ni a Sirius o a James les había importado enviar con Lily algunos restos de comida empaquetados en tupperware o latas que no tenían interés de consumir.

Sirius recordaba incluso una ocasión en que le había cedido a Lily un par de chaquetas que a él ya no le gustaban por ser tan de la temporada pasada y que la novia de su amigo había comentado lo bien que le irían a su compañero de piso. El mismo que él sólo había conocido de pasada en un par de ocasiones y que en esos momentos le había abierto no sólo las puertas de su piso, sino también de su dormitorio, e iba con él mano en mano caminando sobre el parque.

—Verás… —Lo sacó Remus de su abstracción—. No sabría decirlo… Hay trabajos que no son ‘trabajos’ sino más bien colaboraciones o ayudantías. Todo depende al final de cómo consiga que me paguen…

—¿Uh?

—So… Dos veces por mes ayudo a la casera a limpiar el sótano y a sacudir su colección de figurillas de cerámica, y a cambio ella asume mi parte de la factura de electricidad. Técnicamente un trabajo, pero de manera oficial, pues no.

—Oh, ya entiendo —asintió Sirius—. ¿Y de todos esos, uh, trabajos que no son exactamente trabajos tienes muchos?

—Casi los suficientes, por lo que no me importaría tener más —fue la críptica respuesta de Remus, que justo en ese momento encontró su salvación cuando justo en la punta de la nariz le cayó una gruesa gota de agua—. Caray, creo que va a llover de vuelta.

Sirius recibió tres gotas más de partidas en su cráneo. —Eso parece…

Y porque a ninguno de los dos les apetecía una ducha de lluvia londinense o pescar un resfriado en consecuencia, juntos emprendieron la carrera para buscar refugio.

Todavía mano en mano.

 

17:12

—¿No eras parte del equipo de rugby? —Preguntó Remus, ya con Sirius de vuelta en su departamento y los dos tibios luego de una bien merecida ducha de agua tan caliente como pudiera proporcionarles la vieja caldera del edificio después de que se hubieran mojado por la lluvia.

Sentado en el piso, entre las piernas de Remus mientras éste le secaba su largo cabello sección por sección utilizando una toalla, Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Remus unos segundos.

—Solía serlo…

—¿Una lesión? —Captó Remus la inflexión, en donde la amargura se permeaba.

—Nah. Tuve varias de esas antes de la universidad, pero nada serio o que me impidiera continuar jugando con el equipo. Prongs y yo…

—¿Prongs?

—Ese es James, y su mote. Es una historia larga de contar, pero ambos tenemos apodos. Él es Prongs y el mío es Padfoot.

—Padfoot —repitió Remus por lo bajo—. Ok. ¿Y después?

—Bueno —prosiguió Sirius con su historia, recargando el peso de su espalda en el sofá—. Antes de venir aquí, James y yo íbamos juntos a un colegio en verdad exclusivo. Un castillo lo más al norte que puedas ir en Gran Bretaña, donde sólo los ricos y poderosos envían a sus vástagos cuando no quieren hacerse cargo de su educación. Lujoso a morir, pero también muy solitario.

—¿James también?

—Sus padres no son de esa clase de personas —se apresuró Sirius a defenderlos—, pero James es su único hijo, y requería hacerse de… los contactos adecuados. Fueron buenos años, en especial para mí lejos de mi familia. Hice bien en mis estudios y con James era parte del equipo elite de rugby, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar alguna vez, ¿eh?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Lo usual. Volví a Londres para estudiar y James hizo lo propio. Seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, pero ahora es un poco más complicado desde que no compartimos dormitorio como antes y nuestros caminos se han bifurcado… Yo me decanté por estudiar Negocios y James-…

—James conoció a Lily en la facultad de medicina —suplió Remus en voz baja.

—Exacto, y bien por ellos. Lily es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado a James, y como su mejor amigo en el mundo le doy mi aprobación por las elecciones que ha hecho, pero… A ratos es solitario, ¿sabes? Yo dejé el equipo de rugby después de mi primer año porque me era más conveniente tener prácticas en las tardes en una firma que aceptó mi solicitud que acudir al campo para los entrenamientos, y no me arrepiento —dijo con firmeza—, pero no por ello es todo menos… Insatisfactorio.

—Mmm…

—¿Te sueno a un niño pequeño montando un berrinche porque extraña sus días de gloria en el colegio?

—No —dijo Remus, apartando la toalla que tenía entre sus dedos y recorriendo el abundante cabello negro de Sirius en movimientos largos y relajantes—. Es como te sientes, tus sentimientos son válidos.

—No he preguntado qué estudias, pero… ¿Psicología?

—Docencia —respondió Remus con un toque de burla en su voz—. De algún modo similares. Un grupo de alumnos no difiere gran cosa de un grupo de terapia.

—¿Y esto cuenta como tal? —Inquirió Sirius, los brazos sobre los muslos de Remus y la cabeza puesta en su regazo mientras éste continuaba jugándole el cabello.

—Si acaso como una sesión de masaje.

—No me digas que también tienes un trabajo de esos.

—Yep —confirmó Remus—. Nada profesional, por supuesto, pero la casera me ha recomendado con algunas de sus amigas, y mi especialidad es aplicarles lociones en los pies.

—¿Con un final feliz? —Preguntó Sirius, una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en labios.

—Oh, eso lo reservo para mis mejores clientes, los que dejan propinas generosas —murmuró Remus, que había descendido del cráneo de Sirius hacia su cuello y con sus dedos trazaba líneas que les ponían a ambos la piel erizada—. Usualmente me pagan con dinero o en especie, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción.

—¿Con servicio? —Sugirió Sirius, a quien no le importaría una repetición de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿No es eso…?

—¿Prostitución? —Sirius soltó una risotada—. Tiene todos los elementos, ¿no? A cambio de techo, comida y buena compañía… No es un mal trato si me preguntas.

—Ya, lo mismo puedo decir —coincidió Remus, que de pronto soltó a Sirius y se recargó en el respaldo del raído sofá—. Fue divertido.

—¿Sólo divertido? —Fingiendo indignación, Sirius se giró hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Remus, y sujetándole los muslos para hacerse campo entre ellos, le desafió con una mirada a al menos ser justo con su reseña—. ¿En serio, Remus?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco con fingido fastidio. —Vale, fue excelso, pero debes de saber que me parece una calificación excesiva para algo que sólo fue una puñeta a dos tiempos.

Y es que si había de ser justos, el encuentro de la noche anterior se había asemejado más a una cita entre dos adolescentes recién iniciados en el sexo que en dos adultos de veintiuno con experiencia en su haber. La falta de condones y lubricante había sido el principal factor para que en un inicio se abstuvieran de una acalorada sesión de besos en la reducida cama de Remus, pero cuando resultó evidente que ninguno de los dos podría dormir si antes no se corría, la única solución a su alcance fue masturbarse el uno al otro.

Sirius recordaba con asombrosa facilidad el súbito resoplido con el que Remus había mascullado “al carajo”, antes de tirar del elástico de sus pantalones y meter la mano dentro. Los dedos que se habían cerrado en torno a su pene habían explorado primero despacio y después con más confianza, pero siempre con un dejo de impaciencia que hizo a Sirius confiarse que era una situación deseada por ambos, y que bien podían lidiar con la incomodidad matutina de sus decisiones en otro momento, no cuando la mano de Remus subía y bajaba a un ritmo delicioso por su miembro…

Remus había conseguido que Sirius se corriera en tiempo récord, y a cambio éste le había pagado el mismo favor, sin molestarse en desnudarse del todo, sólo apartando la ropa que se interponía entre ellos y la piel caliente del otro.

El cierre había sido besarse más y más, hasta que en algún punto el cansancio se apoderó de ellos, y en un final por demás anodino para dos personas que apenas se conocían y que compartían una cama por la noche, en lugar de darse la espalda habían acabado acurrucados en brazos del otro. Remus con el mentón sobre la coronilla de Sirius y éste respirando contra su clavícula.

—No tiene por qué ser una repetición de lo de anoche… —Murmuró Sirius, mirando a Remus desde su posición entre sus piernas—. A menos que eso sea lo que quieras… En cuyo caso yo estaría encantado y no aceptaría de ti menos que eso.

Remus resopló; entre sus piernas, una sombra de erección presionando la tela de sus pantalones. —Créeme, no me importaría si lo fuera, pero…

Pendiendo sobre ellos la noción del sexo seguro y que prácticamente eran extraños a pesar de que sus dos mejores amigos eran pareja entre sí, lo cual hacía estúpido e irresponsable pensar siquiera en llegar a más que utilizar sus manos si de antemano no había condones involucrados, fue Sirius quien rompió primero el silencio.

—No es que no confíe en ti.

—Ya, mismo caso.

—Pero James se enteraría tarde o temprano, me cuesta no contarle todo, y entonces entraría en pánico mientras me lleva a una clínica para exigirles que me hagan toda clase de pruebas y cerciorarse así de que mi salud no corre peligro.

—Lily es igual —dijo Remus con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. Futuros doctores en acción, ¿eh?

—Ciertamente… Genial cuando se trata de un resfriado y una consulta gratis.

—Y no tanto cuando son asuntos de sexo y se ponen tan pesados con el tema.

Sirius exhaló, y decidido a lanzarse por el todo o nada, se impulsó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar en el regazo de Remus y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Ayer tenía exactamente 2 libras y 75 peniques en el bolsillo, hoy un poco menos. Es lo único que queda a mi nombre hasta mañana, pero te juro, Remus, que si dices la frase… Salgo ahora mismo a buscar la farmacia más cercana.

Remus estiró el brazo, y le pasó a Remus un mechón de cabello que se le había caído a éste en la mejilla por detrás de la oreja.

—En ese caso… Conozco el mejor sitio para ir de compras…

 

[Remus de espaldas y detrás del mostrador de una farmacia, charlando de lo más afable con una chica que le entrega su bolsa de compra y el cambio.]

SeriamenteSirius Resulta que @remusjlupin ha trabajado por todo Londres y tiene amigos y contactos que siempre están dispuestos a darle una mano. #demayorquierosercomoél

 

17:49

Mano en mano, con Remus cargando las compras y el resto de sus 2 libras y 75 peniques todavía en la propiedad de Sirius, éste no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿También trabajaste en esa farmacia?

—El semestre pasado. Es una suerte que Hestia todavía tenga un empleo ahí. Fue tan amable de dejarme utilizar su descuento de empleada.

—¿Tú y ella alguna vez…?

—¡¿Qué?! —Remus giró el rostro hacia Sirius—. ¡No! Qué locura.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres gay? —Preguntó Sirius, y al instante se arrepintió, puesto que era una pregunta demasiado íntima como para responderla a la mitad de la calle en apenas su segundo día oficial de conocerse—. Olvídalo, fue una tontería preguntar y-…

—Bi —replicó Remus en voz baja—. Soy bi. —Una pausa—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Igual, con la misma B de Black —dijo Sirius, que ante la expresión de extrañeza en Remus, le explicó cómo todos en su familia también lo eran pero renegaban de ello—. Así que en resumen, ser _abiertamente_ bisexual es una de las tantas facetas que generan conflicto entre mis padres y yo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué has huido de casa —dijo Remus, dándole un apretón en la mano que los conectaba—. Mis padres fueron un poco más comprensivos al respecto, tuvieron que aprender a serlo cuando me descubrieron besando a mi primer novio, y después fue necesario que todos nos sentáramos a charlar cuando a la semana siguiente lleve a mi novia. Creo que más difícil que aceptar que era gay, lo fue para ellos que en su lugar fuera bisexual; en su opinión, es un asunto demasiado volátil como para resultarles cómodo.

—A mis padres sólo les importa que llegado a la edad haga un buen matrimonio. Lo que haga o no haga en el dormitorio les tiene sin cuidado siempre y cuando me las ingenie para procrear descendencia, pero… Es jodido, ¿no? Y el que mis padres sean primos lejanos y todos en mi familia consideren que mezclarse entre sí no tiene ninguna consecuencia salvo un árbol genealógico tupido que más veces que no cuesta descifrar.

—Tu familia es todo un caso, Sirius Orion Black.

—Puedes apostarlo, Remus J. Lupin.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué, no me dirás todavía de qué es la J? —Le chanceó Sirius, que siguió a Remus en una esquina y directo al portal de su piso—. Es algo vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

—Basta —desdeñó Remus la noción, sacando la llave y metiéndola en la perilla—. No es nada que valga la pena indagar con tanto interés.

—¿Julius?

Una esquina de la boca de Remus se contrajo en una media sonrisa. ¿Planeas adivinarlo?

—Por algo tengo qué empezar. ¿Jeremiah?

—En verdad te vas a decepcionar cuando lo descubras —dijo Remus, abriendo la puerta y franqueándoles a ambos la entrada a su piso, y con ello las implicaciones que habían quedado pendientes entre los dos antes de salir a la farmacia a comprar condones y lubricante.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —bromeó Sirius, que empujando a Remus contra el muro más cercano, lo besó de lleno en los labios.

La diferencia de alturas jugó en su contra, puesto que a pesar de ser alto, Sirius no era tan alto como Remus, a quien le bastó con alzar el mentón para interrumpir el beso. Sirius no se lo tomó a mal, y aprovechando la larga extensión de su cuello procedió a besarlo sobre la manzana de Adán.

—Todavía hueles a los dulces de antes —murmuró Sirius entre besos, abriéndose camino al pequeño triángulo de piel que asomaba por su camiseta sobre su clavícula—. A chocolate.

—Ah, mi gusto culpable —murmuró Remus, los ojos entrecerrados y disfrutando de las atenciones—. ¿Dormitorio?

—Vamos.

Halando de su mano con apremio, Sirius guió la marcha, y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Remus y parados a los pies de la cama, indecisos entre continuar con sus besos o desvestirse.

Remus decidió por ambos al meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Sirius, y con aprobación gemir al encontrarse con su vientre duro por el ejercicio.

—¿En serio? —Jadeó interrumpiendo su beso, y Sirius así se lo confirmó.

—Siempre en serio conmigo.

Con la familiaridad de haber pasado las últimas veinte horas juntos o algo así, además de ya haberse palpado desnudos y compartido un momento íntimo, la labor de desnudarse el uno al otro no supuso ningún problema mientras las camisetas salían volando, los cintos caían al piso, y sus pantalones y bóxers quedaban en el suelo hechos un bulto de tela.

—Oh, calcetines también —indicó Remus a los pies de Sirius—. Me niego a ir a la cama con calcetines.

—Vale, vale… —Accedió Sirius con buen humor, que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se sacó un calcetín con deliberada lentitud y luego otro.

De pie frente a él, Remus lo observó. —¿Me ayudas?

Sirius lo tomó por las caderas, y en lugar de bajar por sus piernas hasta sus pies, acercó a Remus hacia él y hundió el rostro en su vientre. A diferencia de su propio cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio y años de práctica de rugby, Remus era más bien delgado, de músculos definidos aunque no trabajados, más propenso a ángulos abruptos y protuberancia de huesos.

Así lo confirmó Sirius al besar primero un hueso de su cadera y luego el otro, pasando por el ombligo ovalado y por la ristra de vello que conducía a su entrepierna. En medio, su pene se alzaba orgulloso en medio del vello púbico que Remus mantenía a raya recortado. Sirius prefería piel libre de vello para sí, facilitaba mucho las cosas en cuanto al aseo, pero se deleitaba cuando sus parejas conservaban un poco de aquello que los hacía ser humanos. Con adoración por el detalle, Sirius sujetó el miembro de Remus con una mano, y descendió por su vientre bajo hasta hundir el rostro en el corto y áspero vello.

El aroma era totalmente a Remus. Remus J. Lupin, que continuaba siendo un enigma, empezando por la J de su nombre y finalizando con que prácticamente era un desconocido, uno de los mejores amigos de la novia de su mejor amigo, pero desconocido al fin y al cabo, que le había abierto las puertas de su piso y ahora le permitía olisquear a sus anchas entre sus piernas.

«Chocolate, definitivamente hay algo de chocolate aquí, en él», dictaminó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados, paladeando de antemano un sabor y un aroma que si se descuidaba, pasaría a representar a Remus.

—Sirius… —Jadeó Remus, mirando a su regazo y con ambas manos puestas en los hombros de éste.

En respuesta, Sirius movió un poco su mano, y el miembro de Remus entre sus dedos dio la impresión de crecer un poco más que antes.

Sirius se vio tentado de abrir la boca y llevarse el glande a los labios, succionar al menos una vez y cerciorarse de que realmente tenía regusto a chocolate, pero eso iría en contra de su salida a la farmacia, y de sus mejores intenciones por practicar sexo seguro para que sus respectivos amigos no tuvieran de qué preocuparse una vez que los pormenores de ese fin de semana salieran a la luz.

Porque afrontándolo con toda realidad, así sería.

En su lugar, Sirius giró el rostro en dirección opuesta, e inhalando profundo para vaciar sus pulmones del chocolate que sólo podía ser producto de su imaginación, se tomó unos segundos antes de recobrar la calma.

Remus no se lo tomó a mal, y en cambio se dedicó a juguetear con un mechón de su largo cabello negro, ensortijándoselo en el dedo índice, y a desconocimiento de Sirius, preguntándose si podría tirar de él una vez que estuvieran en cama.

Tras recobrar el dominio de sí mismo, Sirius no hesitó en separarse un poco de Remus, y con seguridad de movimientos poner primero una mano y luego otra en la parte trasera de sus muslos. De ahí bajó a las corvas de sus rodillas, y primero un pie y luego otro le retiró los calcetines mientras Remus subía por turnos las piernas a la cama y dejaba a Sirius hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Desnudos del todo, no dudaron entonces en acomodarse mejor sobre la cama, lado a lado e indagando en los ojos del otro los pormenores de su encuentro.

En lenguaje silencioso, Sirius pidió y Remus accedió, por lo que no tardó éste en rebuscar dentro de su bolsa de compra en búsqueda de la botella de lubricante y el paquete de condones del que extrajo uno y lo dejó a un lado a la espera de la acción.

Sirius lo observó con silencioso interés, recostado de espaldas y con una mano sobre el vientre, un tanto nervioso porque usualmente ese no era el papel que adoptaba en sus encuentros furtivos. Al fin y al cabo, la noción de sexo con desconocidos y anal no era lo suyo, y prefería reservarlo para el ocasional compañero con el que se encontraba un par de veces antes de ponerle fin a su incipiente relación.

Con Remus no estaba dentro de ninguno de los dos parámetros; ni era su primera vez, ni tampoco tenían un par de encuentros a sus espaldas, pero simple y llanamente a Sirius le apeteció, y siguiendo el impulso que le instó a entregarse de esa manera fue que abrió los muslos y dejó que los dedos de Remus exploraran entre sus nalgas.

—Está un poco helado… —Murmuró Remus al tocarlo con dos dedos embadurnados de lubricante alrededor de su agujero, y en respuesta Sirius tuvo un estremecimiento.

—Uhhh —gimió Sirius, luchando por relajar su cuerpo cuando en realidad el roce de Remus en su parte más íntima le resultaba eléctrico.

—Hey, tranquilo —recorrió Remus en círculos su agujero, ejerciendo la más mínima de las presiones—. Respira… No pienso lastimarte…

Sirius lo intentó, pero sin mucho éxito. El hecho de intentar mantener sus muslos abiertos de lado a lado no le ayudó, y pronto soltó un bufido de frustración por no ser capaz de tomárselo con calma.

—Podemos parar —sugirió Remus.

—No —replicó Sirius, que todavía ostentaba entre sus piernas una semierección y no pretendía dejarla morir—. Mejor cambiemos de posición.

Fue así como Remus ayudó a Sirius a maniobrarlo sobre su estómago, una almohada a la altura de su pelvis y el trasero ligeramente en alto.

—Lo supuse por tus pantalones de piel —murmuró Remus, y la confesión sorprendió a Sirius, pues tenía algunas semanas sin ponerse ese par—, pero en verdad tienes buen trasero…

Sirius rió. —¿En verdad lo crees?

—Puedo atestiguarlo —dijo Remus, sujetando un glúteo con cada mano y apretando—. Mmm…

Con el rostro enterrado en el cobertor floral de Remus, Sirius se mordió el labio inferior mientras imaginaba la expresión de éste puesta en su área más privada. Para sí agradeció el haberse pasado la navaja apenas la mañana anterior cuando todavía estaba en Grimmauld Place, y con la confianza de que la vista era inigualable, se tranquilizó de complejos vacuos.

En sí, con lo que Sirius no contaba era que Remus descendería a su cuerpo, y que con la punta de la nariz le rozara la concavidad que se formaba justo en la base de su columna, a la altura del cóccix. La tibieza de su aliento puso en alerta a Sirius, quien estrujó el cobertor entre sus dedos y se preguntó si Remus se atrevería… Si Remus iba a…

¡Sí!

—Ahhh —gimió Sirius cuando la lengua de Remus rodeó su agujero y la punta presionó directo en el centro donde los músculos se contraían.

Remus sopló aire, e incluso con la tibieza de su aliento, Sirius se estremeció. —¿Vas en serio? —Articuló con la boca pastosa, pues de entre sus amantes sólo un par le habían hecho eso, y la experiencia había resultado tan placentera como abrumadora que a la vez que moría de ganas por una repetición, por lo general también se contenía de buscarla.

—¿Te ha molestado? Sé que debí de preguntar antes…

—Oh no, Remus, no… —Exhaló Sirius con dificultad, arqueando un poco más la espalda y entregándose de todo a su amante—. Fue… increíble.

—Increíble —repitió Remus con los labios puestos entre sus nalgas, yendo despacio con los movimientos de su lengua y alternándolos con lametones que invariablemente hacían a Sirius gemir y retorcerse.

El propio Sirius cerró los ojos, y dejó que el placer subiera y bajara por sus extremidades, centrándose alrededor de su pelvis, tanto entre sus piernas como una erección a la que cada vez costaba más ignorar, y el pequeño punto caliente que Remus trabajaba con besos profundos

—Déjame probar… —Dijo Remus en voz baja, usando uno de sus dedos para ayudarse a abrir a Sirius, y en esta ocasión la resistencia fue menor.

En un momento la tensión parecía insostenible, y al siguiente tenía Sirius no un dedo dentro, sino dos, presionando contra su próstata y haciéndole ver estrellas a través de sus párpados cerrados.

—Ah, deberías detenerte si, ¡ah! —Gimió Sirius con abandono cuando Remus abrió un poco los dedos de su interior y la lengua de éste se introdujo un par de centímetros dentro. La urgencia de lo que estaba por ocurrir puso a Sirius en aprietos—. No voy a poder aguantar más —enunció con dificultad, y la respuesta de Remus le confirmó que no debía reprimirse.

—Bien. Hazlo, Sirius…

Sucumbiendo al placer, Sirius se corrió sin necesidad de tocar su pene, apenas refregándose un poco contra la almohada y en cambio empujando su trasero contra el rostro de Remus, sus labios y sus dedos, que en ningún momento detuvieron sus atenciones hasta que él mismo cayó sin fuerzas sobre el colchón y confirmó así el intenso orgasmo que había sufrido.

—Wow. —Resopló Sirius, que a duras penas encontró una palabra que definiera lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Wow.

Detrás de él, Remus le plantó un beso en un glúteo. —¿Qué tal estuvo, Black?

—Oh, Lupin… —Sirius giró el rostro, y presentó su perfil húmedo de sudor—. Pide lo que quieras, que la mitad de lo que es mío ahora es tuyo.

—Yay —exclamó éste con falso entusiasmo—. Ahora tengo 1 libra y 37 peniques más en mi poder.

—38 —dijo Sirius—. Es la propina.

—No juegues… —Le reclamó Remus, que en el mismo sitio donde apenas unos segundos atrás le había besado, ahora le plantó una nalgada corta pero veloz—. Compórtate.

Sirius planeó replicar con algún comentario gracioso, algo con ingenio, pero entonces la erección de Remus rozó uno de sus muslos, y quedó claro que podía esperar.

 _Debía_ esperar.

—Ponte encima de mí —indicó Sirius, que creía estar listo para recibir a Remus en su interior, pero éste tuvo mejores planes al contentarse con posicionar su pene entre la humedad que dominaba entre las nalgas de Sirius y refregarse así con abandono.

Habría sido fácil para Remus empujar su miembro en Sirius, mandar al cuerno la seguridad de los condones o el lubricante, y simplemente hacerlo porque éste se lo habría permitido en la intimidad del encuentro, pero en su lugar se contentó con enterrar el rostro entre sus omóplatos, sujetándolo con una mano alrededor de la cintura y otra por debajo de su cuerpo en torno al pecho, favoreciendo así con su cercanía la fricción de su erección contra el trasero de Sirius.

El mismo Sirius se vio tentado de alzar la pelvis, indicar con ello que si Remus así lo quería él también, pero no fue necesario cuando tras un par de embestidas cortas y rápidas por fin éste se corrió.

Entre sus nalgas, Sirius sintió todavía más humedad, y el pensamiento de haber hecho un desastre sobre el cobertor floreado que tan poco encajaba en aquel instante le resultó por demás agradable.

—Podíamos haber hecho eso sin necesidad de salir para comprar suministros… —Murmuró Sirius con una leve modorra que siempre le atacaba cuando el sexo había sido de su agrado.

Remus pareció ser del mismo tipo de él, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre su cuerpo y plantándole un puñado de besos en la espalda, cada uno más perezoso que el anterior.

Sirius pensó en sugerir una siesta, sólo una corta, apenas un parpadeo para reponer fuerzas y utilizar los condones que con tanto esfuerzo habían salido a comprar, pero con el peso de Remus sobre el suyo y el calor de su cuerpo proveyéndole la tibieza necesaria, nunca llegó a verbalizarlo.

En su lugar se durmió, y Remus le siguió de cerca.

 

/*/*/*/*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que se quedaron con ganas de smut el capítulo anterior pero aquí se compensa un poco ;D Un poco apresurado entre nuestros chicos que apenas se conocen, pero amour salta entre ellos y lo merecen, más todavía las lectoras. 
> 
> p.d. https://marbius-dice-no.tumblr.com/ Les dejo mi tumblr secundario. Apenas estoy trabajando en en el contenido, y no me deja del todo convencida el diseño, pero mi intención es usarlo como archivo para mis fics, hacer recomendaciones, hablar de futuros proyectos, y responder cualquier duda que surja con las lectoras.


	3. 3.- DOMINGO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 29-mar/SC: 12-abr.

**3.- DOMINGO.**

 

_We got the whole night,_

_won't you spend it with me?_

_Live it with me?_

_We got our lives,_

_but living ain't cheap_

_Living ain't cheap_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Empty Wallets_

 

1:06

La siesta, que en un inicio estaba planeada a durar una o dos horas máximo, se extendió por el resto de la tarde y una buena porción de la noche, de tal manera que cerca de la una despertó Sirius con un sobresalto cuando Remus se removió de su abrazo, y adormilado le explicó que iba al sanitario.

Todavía con los párpados pegados del sueño, Sirius lo dejó marchar y contó hasta diez antes de él también levantarse, pues su estómago protestaba de hambre y no creía poder volver a dormirse si antes no comía nada.

Del piso recogió sus pantalones y de paso los de Remus, a quien se los entregó al toparse con él a la salida del baño.

—Muero de hambre —dijo Sirius, rascándose el estómago y esbozando una mueca al encontrar ahí gotas secas del semen que jamás se habían limpiado. Y mejor no pensar en el desastre entre sus piernas…

—Ven, creo que tengo… No sé, algo debe de haber en la alacena —respondió Remus, que aceptó los dedos de Sirius entrelazándose con los suyos así como también el tirón con el que lo llevó a la cocina—. ¿Tienes preferencia por algo en específico o…?

—Un filete —dijo Sirius, sentándose a la mesa con pesadez—, pero siendo honestos, me conformaría con lo que sea. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a mí mismo.

Remus rió entre dientes. —Al menos puedes apostar por el buen sabor.

—Y carne de primera —le siguió Sirius la broma al palmearse la pantorrilla, que a pesar de casi dos años de no practicar rugby, todavía se mantenía en excelente condición física.

—Vale… Tengo aquí —dijo Remus al abrir el diminuto refrigerador y husmear dentro—. Definitivamente _no_ tengo le necesario para un sándwich…

—¿No hay jamón?

—No, y tampoco pan ahora que recuerdo. Pero hay papas.

—Ok…

—Y queso. Oh, y una tira de tocino en buen estado.

Sirius apretó los labios, pues con aquellos tres ingredientes no se imaginaba qué clase de cena podrían conseguir para los dos, pero claro, como había demostrado Remus desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaran a la salida de la biblioteca, no debía subestimarlo.

Al final consiguió hacer Remus unas papas guisadas con minúsculos trazos de tocino, que aderezadas con sal y el queso que les derritió encima, acabó por ser una cena tardía de lo más exquisita. El toque final lo dio con los restos de un poco de crema ácida y pimienta, y con fruición devoró Sirius su plato y lo que sobró en el sartén sobre la estufa.

—Es bueno verte comer así —comentó Remus, que con la cena preparó un poco de té y en esos momentos tenía la taza sostenida entre sus manos y cerca de la nariz—. Habla de tu buen apetito.

—Tengo un buen apetito para casi todo lo que es bueno en la vida, quizá excepto el alcohol y un buen cigarro —respondió Sirius, llevándose a la boca otro bocado—. Eso y el sexo.

—Oh.

—Para el sexo tengo un enorme apetito.

Remus ahogó una media risa, y el vapor de su taza de té desperdigándose en la habitación lo delató.

—Muy bien entonces…

 

[Una selfie con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Sirius de espaldas sobre un cobertor floreado y con su mano libre haciendo el símbolo de la paz.]

SeriamenteSirius <3 #podríaacostumbrarmeaesto

@levans podrías, deberías, ¿pero quisieras? Recuerda mis advertencias, Sirius Black.

SeriamenteSirius @levans ¿por casualidad no sabes qué significa la J en el nombre de Remus?

Levans @SeriamenteSirius sí, pero averígualo por ti mismo y demuestra tu valor.

 

6:58

—¿Valor? —Repitió Sirius la palabra, pues se le escapa el significado completo. ¿Hablaba Lily de valor como valentía, o de su propia valía?

En todo caso, optó por hacer a un lado el comentario de Lily y por su cuenta insistirle más a Remus hasta que éste le diera su segundo nombre y por fin satisficiera su curiosidad.

El mismo Remus que en esos momentos yacía a su lado con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y exhalaba un suave ronquido que era más tierno que molesto a los oídos de Sirius. Por la ventana y a través de las cortinas mal cerradas se colaban ya los primeros albores, y la tenue iluminación le ayudó a Sirius a apreciar las pecas que Remus tenía sobre el puente de la nariz, así como también una docena de pequeñas cicatrices apenas perceptibles si no era desde cerca que éste le había confesado haber conseguido de niño cuando por error atravesó una puerta de cristal y se llevó consigo la peor parte.

Era extraño pensarlo de esa manera, pero Remus no había parecido cortarse al narrarle a Sirius aquel relato, por lo que él a su vez le había mostrado un par de marcas que tenía en los muslos, y que eran viejos castigos a los que su madre alguna vez le había sometido con sus agujas para tejer, y que le grajearon de Remus una expresión horrorizada, idéntica a la de James cuando se lo contó a éste años atrás en confidencia.

Sirius no estaba seguro si había sido la hora (cerca de las tres, antes de que dejaran los platos sucios en el fregadero y optaran por devolverse a la cama), el ambiente (de intimidad, con sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa) o simplemente la compañía… Pero en cualquier caso así habían iniciado ellos dos su domingo, intercambiando secretos y olvidando el sexo que horas atrás les había tentado.

En su lugar se habían vuelto a acostar, y cubriéndose con el edredón floreado se habían abrazado con fuerza en la estrechez de la cama hasta que los escalofríos de la madrugada por fin se acabaron.

Habían charlado más. Sirius con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Remus y el mentón de éste puesto en su coronilla.

De todo. De nada. Grandes confidencias, pequeños datos de su infancia, uno que otro comentario bobo, el ocasional beso también…

Así habían acabado por dormirse, y Sirius tenía la impresión de que al despertar serían personas diferentes a las que ya nadie más podría reconocer como sus viejos yos.

Y realmente así había sido, pues mientras observaba a Remus dormir, sentía también en el pecho un extraño sentimiento que no se encontraba ahí apenas 48 horas antes florecer como un diente de león. Era pequeño todavía, frágil a la merced de cualquier resoplido, pero no por ello inexistente.

Sirius sonrió para sí al pensar en las implicaciones que eso tendría en su vida, pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse en la familiaridad de la idea, su teléfono vibró al recibir un mensaje nuevo.

No el primero, y seguro que no sería el último hasta que volviera a Grimmauld Place, pero sí uno de tantos que alguien en su familia le habría enviado tratando de dar con su paradero.

Hastiado de ellos, de los Black en conjunto incluso si eso también incluía sentirse harto de sí mismo en ocasiones por no ser capaz de desprenderse del todo del heredado estigma familiar, Sirius había mantenido su teléfono en modo avión, sólo cambiándolo para el ocasional post en Instagram o responder algún mensaje que James o Lily le hubieran enviado. El resto no los revisaba, y a esas alturas ya se habían convertido en una buena pila a la que tendría que rendir cuentas a más tardar al final de su día.

Porque Sirius era más del tipo de persona que se lanzaba al agua en lugar de primero tantear con un pie, no hesitó en hacer una rápida revisión entre llamadas, mensajes y textos perdidos, en donde abundaban aquellos de su familia, otros tantos de sus amistades, y unos cuantos más que no venían mucho al caso y que podía ignorar. El único que llamó realmente su atención (además de un par de notificaciones de James donde hablaba del partido ganado y la gran celebración que eso había propiciado entre los miembros del equipo) fue Regulus, quien por regla general no se comunicaba con él por medios electrónicos más que para lo esencial y en ese momento ya le había hecho media docena de llamadas y en cada mensaje suyo había escrito “Llámame en cuanto veas esto. Es importante.”

Sirius contempló la pantalla de su móvil por largos minutos, indeciso si realmente Regulus tenía urgencia por hablar con él o era sólo era una táctica desesperada para que le informara de su paradero, pero la desidia acabó por hacer lo más, así que en lugar de una llamada, le dedicó a su hermano un par de palabras.

“¿Qué quieres?”, y ni una más, que envió con un leve temblor de sus dedos y apenas unos segundos después apareció como leída.

“¿Dónde te has metido? Potter dice que no estás con él pero se niega a decirme tu paradero.”

“Ya, mejor así. ¿Qué pasa, Reg?” Y luego tras decidirse a no darle a su hermano la mano alta. “¿Pasaste estas noches con Barty Crouch?”

La respuesta de Regulus no se dejó esperar: “No, ese asunto está finiquitado y para bien.”

—Jodido cobarde… —Murmuró Sirius para sí, pues no dudaba que Regulus hubiera optado por la deshonrosa renuncia de su identidad sólo para complacer la hipocresía de sus padres.

“El tío Alphard está en la ciudad y quiere vernos a ambos. Es con él con quien me estoy hospedando”, escribió Regulus, y Sirius arqueó una ceja, puesto que el tío Alphard (hermano de su madre y tan diferente de ella en carácter como era posible a pesar de los poderosos genes Black) generalmente se encontraba en algún viaje alrededor del mundo, casi siempre en sitios exóticos, aunque tampoco era extraño saber que su último paradero era un spa en Japón o en el lujo de Dubai.

Hasta donde Sirius estaba enterado, la distancia que ponía Alphard Black del resto de su familia obedecía al simple y llano elemento de no tolerarlos tanto como ellos no lo soportaban. En su opinión, el tío Alphard era genial y sus regalos los mejores, pero por supuesto, la opinión siempre se encontraba dividida entre los primos. Ahí donde Sirius sentía predilección por su tío y su estilo de vida, Bella podía ser cruel y llamarlo toda clase de insultos.

Sin embargo, un hecho patente estaba claro para Sirius, pues después del debacle cuando su prima Andrómeda se distanció de la familia para casarse con un compañero de estudios que para nada encajaba en el prototipo de lo que los Black podían considerar un ‘matrimonio adecuado’, había sido el tío Alphard quien expresamente le diera a la joven pareja dinero suficiente para empezar su familia y también el mensaje de ser felices para con ello conseguir que quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo al menos tuvieran una apoplejía. Si aquello era o no un chiste macabro, en cualquier caso hizo feliz a Sirius, quien ya tenía en buen concepto a su tío Alphard, pero sólo mejoró a partir de entonces.

“¿Dijo para qué quiere vernos?”, escribió Sirius en respuesta, y por primera vez Regulus se tardó en responder.

“Sería mejor si nos reuniéramos con él y lo habláramos cara a cara.”

—Nunca cambias, Reg. Siempre tan escurridizo… —Masculló Sirius, y a su lado, Remus se movió en sueños.

«Bah, esto puede esperar», pensó Sirius, desconectando su móvil una vez más, y tras dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, acurrucarse con Remus, que lo recibió en sus brazos y le preguntó qué hacía despierto a esas horas.

—Nada importante —replicó Sirius con honestidad, que aspirando el perfume de Remus, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

 

10:29

Apenas un par de horas después (y no las suficientes a juicio de Sirius, quien se resintió porque Remus abandonó su lado de la cama), alguien tocó a la puerta con celeridad y resultó ser la casera de Remus, quien estaba de pasada para dejarle una bolsa con cerezas que su hermana le había enviado desde el campo.

Desde la cama y porque las paredes eran delgadas como corredizas de papel, Sirius escuchó toda la historia, de cómo la hermana de la casera se había quedado con diez arbustos que su difunto esposo había plantado antes de estirar la pata en un ridículo accidente al caerse del tejado para reparar un par de agujeros, y cómo en el duelo se había negado a podarlos, así que estaban en temporada de fruto y le daba pena verlo en el suelo picoteado por las aves, así que le estaba enviando cerezas a cuanta persona conociera y más. Un relato que duró sus buenos diez minutos y que hizo a Sirius apreciar la paciencia de Remus, quien a pesar de lo adormilado o de haber levantado sólo con los pantalones de su pijama a pesar de que el clima tiraba más a lo gélido que lo templado, tuvo la decencia de agradecer el regalo y despedirse con cortesía.

Sirius esperó a que Remus volviera a la cama, pero entonces apreció que no era tan temprano como creía, y que la espalda le dolía luego de tantas horas recostado, así que mejor se levantó para unírsele.

Tras una corta parada en el sanitario para orinar y lavarse la cara y los dientes, Sirius se reunió con Remus en la cocinilla, que abrazándose a sí mismo esperaba frente al fogón a que la tetera hirviera. A su lado en la encima, dos tazas.

—Hey —le abrazó Sirius por detrás, apreciando la tibieza de su torso desnudo, pero también su piel erizada por el frío.

—Buenos días —articuló Remus, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola un instante en Sirius—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Lo mismo. —Remus exhaló—. Pensé en llevarte un té a la cama y convencerte de salir.

—¿Uh?

—Es domingo, y a los alrededores abren varios mercadillos. Por lo general es gente que trae sus productos del campo, así que es buen día para comprar víveres para la semana a mitad de precio.

—Ah, ok. —Sirius aflojó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre Remus, pues de pronto se sintió un poco estúpido.

En Grimmauld Place daba lo mismo el día para las compras. Tenían empleadas que se encargaban de ello, y dicha fuera la verdad, no era una ocupación en la que Sirius siquiera pensara. Para él, la comida aparecía casi como por arte de magia en su plato, y le importaba de poco a nada cómo había llegado ahí, sólo reparando si se presentaba una ausencia.

—Tal vez puedas comprarte algo rico con la libra y los peniques que te quedan —le chanceó Remus, sacándolo de su estupor, y Sirius por fin pudo sonreír.

Dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, Remus encaró a Sirius y lo besó, los dos disfrutando del momento a pesar del frío y reconsiderando sus intenciones de salir al exterior cuando en el piso había una cama y condones esperando por ellos, pero entonces la tetera silbó, y el té que bebieron les infundió valor líquido para salir y vivir una nueva aventura juntos.

—Te va a gustar —dictaminó Remus luego de que ellos dos tomaran una ducha juntos (que finalizó con un orgasmo doble y salir titiritando porque la caldera de pronto dejó de funcionar), y vestidos para enfrentarse al clima, salieron del piso tomados de la mano.

No duró, por supuesto. Acabaron por soltarse conforme lidiaban con la concurrencia en las calles y que a la par que se acercaban al mercadillo se tupió aún más, pero ya fuera por ello, o a pesar de ello, Sirius decidió que precisamente tomarse de las manos era su mejor opción, y sujetándola la izquierda de Remus con su derecha, lo siguió de puesto en puesto mientras metían productos diversos en su bolsa de compra.

Aquí y allá se detenía Remus a charlar con los dueños de los puestos, intercambiando frases de rigor acerca del clima, respondiendo preguntas de cómo iban sus cursos en la universidad, y a cambio poniéndose al tanto de las vidas de los vendedores, a quienes al parecer tener en un concepto mayor que de simple desconocidos.

—¿Qué, alguna vez trabajaste aquí? —Preguntó Sirius con sorna, y Remus se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa enigmática—. No lo dirás en serio…

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada —fue su respuesta igual de reservada—. Además no fue un trabajo tal cual. Más bien ayudaba los domingos a montar y desmontar, y a cambio me regalaban víveres y uno que otro libro.

—Ya decía yo que tu colección era demasiado grande para un simple estudiante sin dinero extra que no fuera de su subsistencia básica.

—Nunca una colección de libros es demasiado grande, Sirius Black —le desafió Remus a contradecirlo, y sus ojos se encontraron con firmeza, las pupilas contraídas y el desafío lanzado.

Y ya que en realidad podía admitir su derrota cuando se enfrentaba a un gran hombre, fue Sirius quien desvió la mirada primero.

—Vale, tienes toda la razón.

Zanjada la cuestión, continuaron con las compras, y Sirius pasó a tomar nota de cómo Remus conseguía realizar trucos de magia con el dinero. No en el sentido de entregar piezas falsas o hacer algo deshonesto, sino más bien… Hacerlo durar, casi multiplicar su valor. Un rápido vistazo a su billetera le había confirmado que Remus contaba con apenas unos cuantos billetes y poquísimas monedas, pero de alguna manera en cada puesto que visitaban le hacían grandes descuentos, por no mencionar que sin parar le entregaban un par de extras en apariencia inofensivos, una col por aquí, dos zanahorias por acá, y hasta un frasco de mermelada de melocotón casera que Remus se hizo el remolón de aceptar como regalo y a cambio prometió pasar a la casa de la dulce anciana que se lo entregó para limpiarle los tubos del desagüe.

—He descubierto tu truco —le dijo Sirius al cabo de media hora verlo ejercer su carisma entre los vendedores, pues los conocía a todos y los saludaba por nombre, con afabilidad, y a cambio estos le correspondían con creces—. Eres… Encantador.

Remus rió entre dientes. —¿Lo soy? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—No podrás negarlo. Te acaban de obsequiar una barra de pan sólo por preguntarle a esa mujer cómo estaba sanando su cadera y ofreciéndote a pasar el jueves para ayudarle a podar su seto. A menos que eso sea una frase clave para otro tipo de actividades más obscenas, pero viniendo de ti no lo creería.

—Menos mal que tienes esa clase de fe en mí —dijo Remus, y luego agregó—: Y por cierto, es un seto de verdad. Nada obsceno, lo juro. Pasa que está posicionado cerca de las tuberías, y el exceso de agua lo hace crecer como loco en esta temporada.

—Así que no sólo tienes carisma, sino que además tienes habilidades para hacerla trabajar a tu favor. Eres bastante más de lo que había sospechado, señor Remus J. Lupin…

—Y allá vamos de nuevo… —Adivinó Remus con aquel llamado, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía a un puesto de comida y Sirius le seguía porque sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

—Algún día tendrás qué decirme de qué es esa J —le chanceó Sirius.

—Preferiría si no.

—¿Jacob? ¿Julian? Porque entonces podría tocarte _Hey Jude_ con mi guitarra.

Remus lo volteó a ver por encima de su hombro. —¿Sabes tocar la guitarra? —Sirius asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya veo que no soy el único con talentos de entre nosotros dos.

Sirius iba a replicar que lo suyo era simple aprendizaje luego que de pequeño las clases de piano y violín le resultaran de lo más aburridas pero sus padres insistieran en que debía ocupar sus tardes aprendiendo un idioma y un instrumento, así que además del francés tenía conocimientos de guitarra y no se le daba nada mal, pero para entonces Remus los había guiado bajo un improvisado toldo en donde había unas cuentas mesitas y una viejecita atendía pedidos de un reducido menú disponible.

Remus saludó a la anciana de nombre y presentó a Sirius, quien no se quedó atrás en cuanto a personalidad y demostrar su propio encanto, y juntos pasaron a ocupar una mesa.

Al instante estaba de vuelta la viejecita con dos tazas de humeante té y dos rebanadas gruesas de pastel de naranja que depositó sin mayor comentario.

—Espero no te moleste, es lo que siempre pido aquí —comentó Remus, y Sirius no tuvo quejas porque incluso desde veinte centímetros de distancia el pan olía delicioso a casero y hecho con amor.

El primer bocado sólo sirvió para corroborarlo, y para sorpresa suya, Remus sacó su móvil (un modelo viejo pero bien cuidado) y le tomó una fotografía.

—Lo siento —masculló con apuro cuando Sirius enarcó una ceja de la sorpresa—. Prometo no compartirla con nadie.

—Nah, puedes subirla a Instagram —comentó éste, pues no le había pasado por alto que Remus tenía una cuenta vacía, sin fotografía de perfil ni ninguna otra. Simplemente una cuenta que al parecer se había sacado por presión social o curiosidad, y para la cual no tenía uso real—. A tus seguidores les encantaría.

—¿Qué, a ti, a James y a Lily? Pf, creo que paso.

—¿Y dejar pasar este momento? Ni hablar, Lupin —dijo Sirius, sacando su propio teléfono y tomando una fotografía de Remus, que con la taza de té en sus manos y un par de migajas en el labio superior, le cortó el aliento.

Y así sin más, se convirtió en una foto que no quería compartir con nadie más, sólo atesorarla para sí mismo.

—Te has quedado callado de pronto —dijo Remus—. ¿Salí con los ojos cerrados o…?

—No, pero creo… —«Esta foto es mía y de nadie más»—. Creo que si vamos a conmemorar esta salida, al menos deberíamos de ser los dos los que salen.

Fue así como acabaron posando lado a lado, su primera fotografía juntos.

 

[Sirius y Remus lado a lado, las tazas de té en alto con los meñiques extendidos, ambos con migajas de pan de naranja en las comisuras de los labios. Ojos límpidos, donde el gris y el dorado respectivamente, brillan como nunca antes.]

SeriamenteSirius Tú carisma me ha hecho pensar en el efecto que tienes sobre los demás, pero sobre todo en mí @remusjlupin

 

13:48

A su vuelta al departamento de Remus, éste se había afanado en la cocina vaciando su bolsa de compra y separando los ingredientes obtenidos para decidir qué comerían ese día.

—¿Te gusta la sopa de verduras? —Inquirió Remus, una gran col en una mano y en la otra tres varas de apio.

—Sí, y vendría de maravilla con este clima, ¿no? —Respondió Sirius, que se había cambiado su camiseta por otra ya que de regreso la lluvia los había sorprendido sin paraguas y se habían mojado un poco.

Cierto era que aquella no era su camiseta, sino de Remus, pues en su maleta sólo había empacado ropa suficiente para determinado número de días, y aquel contratiempo lo había dejado corto en una. Con generosidad Remus le había ofrecido una de su guardarropa, y Sirius había cedido a la tentación de una pieza de manga larga que olía tanto a su fragancia personal que éste se había demorado unos segundos oliendo el cuello, memorizando el aroma.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Lily? —Preguntó Sirius al unírsele a Remus en la pequeña cocina, y tras ofrecer su ayuda, sentarse a pelar las zanahorias que aderezarían su sopa.

—Constantemente —respondió Remus de espaldas a él y frente al fogón—. En cuanto supo que te estabas quedando aquí insistió en enterarse de primera mano de cualquier movimiento tuyo.

—Vaya, pues… —Sirius encontró extraño el comportamiento de Lily, pero no indagó más al respecto—. A estas horas, ella y James ya deben de estar en el autobús de regreso. El equipo de la universidad ha ganado el partido con bastantes puntos de diferencia.

—Eso oí —fue la lacónica respuesta de Remus—. Bien por ellos, ¿eh?

—Seh… Será extraño volver a ver a James. Tengo la impresión de haber pasado más tiempo contigo que dos simples noches…

—¿En el buen o en el mal sentido?

—En el muy excelente sentido, Remus. Aunque… —Sirius se detuvo con una zanahoria en mano y un puñado de cáscaras frente a él—. En realidad nunca llegamos a utilizar los condones.

—Ah…

—Que a menos que no quieras utilizarlos conmigo, podríamos repartirlos. Es un empaque de tres, así que podríamos tomar uno cada quien y dejar el último a la suerte. O ya que te tocó un penique de más en la repartición de mi fortuna, entonces ese condón sería mío, pero me resulta más un abuso que una ganga quedármelo por sólo un penique y-…

—Sirius —interrumpió Remus su soliloquio, dándose media vuelta y cruzado de brazos mostrarle una sonrisa torcida—. Basta. De haber sabido que la patria potestad de los condones te pondría tan frenético, habría sugerido utilizar uno en la mañana y el resto en el transcurso de la tarde.

Sirius tragó saliva. —Vale, puede que ya no tenga la fuerza de mis años adolescentes, pero te aseguro que puedo soportar tres rounds en una tarde sin problemas. Aquí la cuestión es, ¿puedes tú?

En sus labios, la sonrisa de Remus sólo se ensanchó.

Porque pudo, y más de tres veces.

 

15:02

Con la sopa cocinándose en el fogón a fuego lento, Sirius y Remus no perdieron tiempo en desvestirse en el dormitorio y caer de vuelta sobre la cama todavía sin tender que había sido suya hasta hacía un par de horas atrás. El calor ya se había extinguido de las sábanas, pero eso no les fue impedimento para generar más al besarse sin pausas y con las manos tantear en el cuerpo del otro.

—Hemos… Retrasado demasiado esto —resopló Remus, posicionado encima de Sirius, besando su cuello y apreciando las manos de éste en su cadera.

—No me lo digas a mí —replicó Sirius de vuelta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y extasiado por la precisión de Remus en besar todos sus puntos sensibles—. Yo estaba listo anoche, pero no me diste oportunidad de probártelo.

—Mmm, lo bueno llega para quienes saben esperarlo —murmuró Remus, que bajó al pecho de Sirius y le succionó un pezón, arrancándole así un gemido agudo—. ¿Este también es un punto sensible?

—Idiota —le reprochó Sirius con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

A diferencia de la tarde anterior en que se habían dedicado el uno al otro con paciencia, en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos se detuvo con cortesías innecesarias. Ni estuvieron faltos de besos y caricias, pero tampoco se demoraron más de lo necesario con los preparativos.

Remus consiguió pasar de un dedo en el trasero de Sirius, y con tres y abundante lubricante consiguió que éste se relajara y al cabo de unos minutos le indicara que estaba listo.

Con extremo cuidado aprendido de Lily luego de que ella recibiera por su cuenta una charla acerca del sexo seguro, Remus se colocó el condón y lo aseguró bien hasta la base, dedicándose un par de roces para lubricar un poco más su pene y hacer la penetración lo más sencilla posible.

En la cama, con la pelvis un poco elevada con la ayuda de la única almohada que tenía Remus en su dormitorio y que no habían cesado de compartir entre ellos dos, Sirius esperaba por él con las piernas abiertas y acariciándose perezoso el pene, que descansaba en su vientre bajo y yacía duro y en exceso sonrosado por el exceso de sangre.

—Oh, Sirius… —Murmuró Remus al contemplarlo, posicionándose mejor entre sus piernas y acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos.

Con ojos casi oscuros por lo dilatado de sus pupilas, Sirius preguntó: —Y si te dijera que sólo puedes cogerme si me dices de qué es la J de tu nombre, ¿qué respuesta me darías?

Remus rió entre dientes. —Diría… John. Y cruzaría los dedos para que eso bastara.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua, pues al parecer, incluso en un momento como ese tenía Remus fuerza de ánimo para desdeñar el asunto y actuar como si nada.

—No importa —dijo Sirius sin más—. Hazlo.

Y Remus lo hizo, guiando su erección entre las nalgas de Remus y presionando contra su abertura. La presión en aumentó tensó a Sirius, pero Remus se encargó de tranquilizarlo con una mano acariciando su muslo y abundantes palabras de elogio. “Relájate, lo estás haciendo muy bien” y “Ya casi, tú puedes”, susurradas con afecto y devoción hasta que Sirius pudo brindarle cabida y Remus se introdujo en su cuerpo con una larga y lenta estocada.

—¡Ah! —Gimió Sirius, quien había podido contar el número de parejas a las que les había permitido adoptar el papel activo en su relación, y que incluso con Remus no requería de dedos extras.

En el pasado, la vulnerabilidad de ser él quien sufriera la penetración había horrorizado a Sirius. En Hogwarts, el colegio al que había asistido con James, sus encuentros con compañeros de curso siempre le habían colocado a él en el papel activo, incluso con chicos de cursos superiores, hasta que por fin en su último año el capitán del equipo de lucha grecorromana lo convenció de prestarse a probar algo nuevo, y aunque el experimento le dejó adolorido por casi una semana y después cauteloso de una siguiente repetición, también le demostró que en las manos adecuadas aquella era una experiencia de lo más placentera si encontraba la pareja adecuada para llevarla a cabo.

Y a juzgar por la primera embestida que hizo Remus y que sacudió a Sirius con suficiente placer como para encoger los dedos de los pies y entre dientes mascullar una plegaria, acababa de encontrar un ganador.

Sujetándose a los antebrazos de Remus, Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras éste le recompensaba su generosidad con una serie de embestidas largas y sensuales que convertían el placer en su cuerpo en olas que iban y venían subiendo de intensidad. Por un segundo creyó Sirius incluso tener alguna reacción ridículo como mascullar “te amo” o “cásate conmigo” para asegurarse una repetición, por lo que en su lugar cerró los ojos, y en la intensidad del momento dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaron sobre las sienes.

—Sirius, hey… —Se movió Remus, que se inclinó sobre él para apartarlo un poco el cabello del rostro sudoroso y besarle en los labios—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te estoy lastimando, o sí?

—Rem-us —musitó Sirius, separando su nombre en dos sílabas porque las sensaciones en su cuerpo le estaban resultando casi insoportables.

—¿Quieres que-…?

—¡No! ¡Sí! —Abrumado, Sirius pasó de verbalizar su deseo, y en su lugar utilizó las piernas para empujar la pelvis de Remus con su trasero y manifestarle así su necesidad—. ¡Más!

—Oh…

Y Remus descifró el mensaje, posicionándose sobre Remus hasta que sus torsos se encontraron y retomando el ritmo de sus embestidas, consiguiendo con ello que las manos de Sirius se aferraran a su espalda y éste gimiera una y otra vez contra su cuello.

La cama comenzó a rechinar, el viejo colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso y los resortes chirriando igual que la estructura, que no tardó en sacudirse por la fuerza de sus movimientos y acabó golpeando la pared con un rítmico ruido que daba la impresión de ir a la par con su acelerado corazón.

Bajo el cuerpo de Remus, rodeado por su calor y perfume, Sirius no necesitó de más que el roce repetido de su vientre contra su miembro para de pronto encontrarse ante la inminencia de su orgasmo, y sin ser capaz de reprimirse, clavar las uñas en la espalda de su compañero y correrse con gran intensidad.

Remus debió de sentir la humedad extra, porque sus embestidas cobraron incluso mayor velocidad, y un par de segundos después se le unió con un orgasmo que lo hizo enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Sirius y sollozar.

Ambos lo hicieron, y el agarre con el que se sostenían se hizo casi insostenible.

En Sirius nació el deseo de aferrarse a Remus y jamás dejarlo ir, del mismo modo en que éste lo hizo y se tomó largos minutos antes de convencerse que podía aflojar un poco su agarre.

—Eso fue…

—Intenso, seh.

—Vaya…

El momento en que Remus salió de su cuerpo fue de desconexión para Sirius, que se resistió un poco antes de que su nuevo amigo le recordara del condón, y que de seguir así pronto habría mayor estropicio del que los dos quisieran lidiar.

Así que Remus se retiró, y con cuidado se quitó el condón usado. Ajeno a la atenta mirada de Sirius que no podía apartarse de él, Remus lo hizo nudo y lo tiró en el bote de basura más cercano, murmurando para sí que más tarde cambiaría la bolsa.

—Ven —le instó Sirius, que a pesar de su estado no quería nada más que el calor de su cuerpo al lado del suyo.

Remus le obedeció, cerniéndose sobre él como una nube antes de pegar sus cuerpos. Con la esquina de la sábana, Remus le limpió a Sirius el semen de su estómago, y éste a su vez se limpió los restos del lubricante entre las piernas. Total, las sábanas ya requerían de una buena lavada, así que daba lo mismo si se ensuciaban un poco o más que un poco más.

—Supongo que James y Lily estarían orgullosos de nosotros —dijo Sirius, y a su lado, Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que fuimos responsables y utilizamos el condón, ¿a qué más si no? —Ya Sirius no le pasó por alto que una línea de tensión en la frente de Remus se aligeró hasta casi desaparecer.

—Ah sí, cierto.

—¿Crees que deberías conmemorar el momento con uno de esos post sex selfies o…?

—Carajo, no —rió Remus—. Siempre me han parecido de pésimo gusto. Sería un hipócrita si ahora me tomo una.

—Ya, a mí también, pero… —«Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de tu rostro ahora mismo», pensó Sirius, que no podía apartar la mirada de las pecas que tenía Remus sobre la nariz, el hoyuelo que se apreciaba en una de sus mejillas al sonreír pero no en la otra, el ocasional rizo que le caía al frente y que él se apartaba con un dejo de fastidio… Todo en él le estaba resultando cautivador, y no era a menos siendo que Remus, englobando todas sus características, ya lo hacía.

—¿Qué tal una fotografía diferente? Tú y yo, de preferencia con ropa, para conmemorar que conseguimos tolerarnos más de un día consecutivo.

—Mmm… —Abrazando a Remus con un brazo y una pierna sobre su costado, Sirius difirió un tanto de ese motivo de celebración—. Creo que tú y yo hicimos más que sólo ‘tolerarnos’, y si mis cuentas no fallan, estamos a horas de cumplir dos días juntos.

Remus hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, pero su atención se centró en Sirius, específicamente en su largo cabello sobre la almohada, el que peinó con los dedos para deleite de su dueño, quien adoraba aquellas caricias pero no de cualquiera.

«Porque Remus ya no es un cualquier, sino mi Remus J. Lupin», razonó Sirius consigo mismo, recordando de pronto que en el calor del momento éste había dicho un nombre. ¿Cuál era? ¿John? Y la simpleza de un nombre como ese acompañado de un sonoro Remus y un mítico Lupin, se le antojó de lo más simple y por lo tanto ridículo. Así que Sirius rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le cuestionó Remus, que se había adormecido un poco pero no del todo con la sopa todavía en el fogón y esperando por ellos.

—Tu nombre —explicó Sirius—. No creas que lo he olvidado.

—Pero ya te dije que es J-…

—Alguien como tú no podría llamarse John. Ni hoy ni nunca. Es un nombre demasiado simple para alguien que no lo es. Nadie importante podría llamarse así ni en un millón de años.

Fue el turno de Remus en reírse, la boca cerca de la coronilla de Sirius. —Hay infinidad de personas llamadas John que desafían eso que dices.

—No te creo. Di uno.

—John Lennon. —Un silencio—. Vamos, no me dirás que no eres fan de The Beatles. Es casi reglamentario para vivir en este planeta. Pueden no ser tu banda favorita, pero son la mejor que jamás ha pisado esta tierra.

—Uhm… —Sirius se abrazó más cerca de Remus, pues le daba corte explicar su peculiar relación con la banda.

De hecho, Sirius había crecido como un gran fan de The Beatles porque la niñera que los cuidó a él y a Regulus hasta los diez años había vivido en los años de su mayor apogeo y tenía una predilección abierta por Ringo Starr, a quien consideraba su alma gemela “después de su esposo Edward, que en paz descanse”, según sus palabras exactas cada vez que les enseñaba la fotografía de su guardapelo, donde por un lado estaba su esposo fallecido muchos años atrás, y al otro lado una imagen de ringo recortada de una revista.

Era y no a la vez enternecedor, y Sirius había convivido con ella escuchando los discos de The Beatles, memorizando las letras y después más tarde las partituras con su guitarra. A él y a Regulus les había encantado crecer con esa música, aderezando así un poco su lúgubre y rígida existencia en Grimmauld Place, pero entonces había llegado el momento de partir a Hogwarts, y al regreso de su segundo año fue que descubrieron que una vez que ya no había niños para criar en casa, sus padres la habían despedida sin mayor miramiento que una compensación por sus años de servicio y una escueta carta de recomendación.

Había sido Regulus y no Sirius quien más pusiera empeño en dar con su paradero, sólo para descubrir que su nana se había retirado a vivir al extremo norte de Inglaterra y ya no cuidaba más niños, sino que trabajaba en una panadería y era feliz.

Sirius sólo lo había descubierto después, cuando por casualidad una de las empleadas nuevas confundió su correo personal con el de Regulus, y a cambio de su silencio porque ambos sabían que sus padres no aprobarían ni en un millón de años que uno de sus hijos se carteara con la servidumbre, éste le pidió a su hermano que le permitiera escribirle también.

Así que su Nana tenía cerca de ochenta años, continuaba trabajando con ahínco porque las fuerzas todavía no le habían abandonado, y seguía siendo tan fan de The Beatles como él la recordaba…

—Al menos debes saberte una de sus canciones más populares —insistió Remus, y Sirius escondió el rostro en su cuello, plantándole un beso en la depresión justo al centro de su clavícula.

—Más que una o dos, creo que las conozco todas de memoria. Jamás podría olvidarlas…

Ya fuera por la carga emocional de su voz o porque en esos momentos temblaba, Remus no indagó más al respecto, sino que respetuoso le abrazó con más fuerza y lo elogió.

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que tu buen gusto iba más allá de la ropa de marca y un maletín de diseñador.

—No te burles de mí, Lupin.

—No lo hago, Black.

Y tras intercambiar un par de pullas más, se acomodaron bajo el floreado edredón y dormitaron un rato más.

 

19:07

Sentados frente a frente a la mesa de cocina y comiendo su sopa de vegetales, ni Sirius ni Remus tenían claro cómo iban a afrontar la inminente separación que pendía de sus cabezas. De camino ya venían James y Lily, y antes que temprano uno o los dos estarían entrando por la puerta principal y poniéndole fin a lo que daba la impresión de haber sido un idílico fin de semana.

—La zanahoria está muy rica —comentó Remus para romper el silencio, y Sirius sorbió ruidosamente de su cuchara.

—También la col, ni muy dura ni muy blanda.

—Ajá...

Sin haberse duchado todavía después de sus actividades de cama, los dos vestían sus ropas de antes, pero también traían consigo pegada a la piel la fragancia del otro. Sirius en particular encontraba que su perfume personal iba de maravilla con los productos que Remus utilizaba y que constituían sus únicas fragancias, y más veces de las que era apropiado admitirlo, se olía el cuello de su camiseta y fantaseaba con el sexo que habían tenido apenas una hora atrás.

Por parte de Sirius estaba la intención de no terminar ese fin de semana con una nota discordante. Casi desde el inicio había barajado la posibilidad de pedirle a Remus su número y mantener el contacto, que al fin y al cabo era el mejor amigo de Lily y puesto en perspectiva resultaba estúpido que ellos cuatro no hubieran hecho buenas migas entre sí a pesar de todos los meses que tenían ya Lily y James de novios, pero ahora en cambio tenía motivaciones más egoístas. Al diablo con el pretexto de amistad, porque después de haber compartido cama y también haber descubierto que eran compatibles en más maneras que sólo la sexual, Sirius tenía serias intenciones de al menos invitar a Remus a una cita y ver cómo progresaban de ahí en adelante.

Claro, eso después de que las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce en Grimmauld Place y fuera seguro cruzar el dintel de entrada sin que alguno de sus padres comenzara a proferir insultos en su dirección.

Rememorando la única ocasión en que había calculado mal el momento de su retorno y se había ganado un rosario de insultos por parte de su progenitora, Sirius rió entre dientes y rompió así la extraña atmósfera que sin planearla se había instaurado entre él y Remus.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Remus con la cuchara suspendida entre su plato y su boca.

—Oh, sólo recordaba a mi queridísima madre y su pasión histriónica por reprocharme lo mal hijo que puedo ser. Supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarla, aunque en este caso será más temprano de lo que tenía contemplado...

Remus alzó las cejas y en su rostro apareció una expresión de absoluta perplejidad. —Pensé que habías dicho que te habías fugado de casa.

—Y así fue —replicó Sirius sin entender dónde estaba la confusión—. Es mi táctica de evasión cuando todo se vuelve demasiado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Usualmente basta con estar fuera un par de días, a veces una semana cuando en verdad es insoportable, y a mi regreso todos podemos fingir que no ha ocurrido nada malo. Así es como funcionamos los Black; es más sencilla la indiferencia que hacer las paces.

—Ah, vaya... —Remus bajó la cuchara y se le quedó viendo fijo a la sopa—. Estaba en el entendido de que era algo más... permanente que sólo un par de días.

Sirius exhaló. —Mira, aunque me encantaría alejarme de mi familia y no tener que volver a dirigirles la palabra, también tengo claro que ahora mismo sería una de mis peores ideas. Las cosas en casa están mal, pero no _tan_ mal como para salir dando un portazo y por orgullo negándome a volver. Me queda poco más de un año de universidad, y para entonces espero poder salir de casa con más que un par de libras y monedas sueltas en el bolsillo.

—Mmm, ok.

Aunque Remus dio muestra de entender sus razones y no lo llamó cobarde por entrar y salir de su vida de niño rico a conveniencia y en el ínterin irse a refugiar con su otro amigo que holgaba en dinero, lo cierto es que se mantuvo bastante callado el resto de la cena, y no aceptó el ofrecimiento de Sirius a ayudarle a lavar los trastes sucios o a secarlos.

Sirius por su parte se sintió incómodo, la primera vez desde que Remus le había dirigido la palabra el viernes bajo la lluvia, así que se fue a sentar a la sala y el aburrimiento le hizo ceder a la tentación de revisar la gran cantidad de mensajes que había recibido en los últimos días.

De nueva cuenta, Regulus insistía en contactarlo, y al parecer no había cejado en su empeño de escribirle por lo menos una vez cada hora, insistiendo en la urgencia que el tío Alphard quería hablar con los dos “de un asunto de extrema urgencia” según fue el mensaje preciso que su hermano resaltó con mayúsculas, por lo que la curiosidad de Sirius ganó.

“¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que nos necesite a los dos juntos?”

“Ya veo que te dignas a responder”, fue la casi inmediata respuesta de Regulus, que continuó enviando mensajes uno tras otro. “Es demasiado largo para ponértelo por escrito, pero debes saber que es algo bueno. Bueno en verdad. El tío Alphard sólo estará en la ciudad hasta mañana, así que más te vale venir a su hotel. Y lo digo muy en serio.”

“Pensé que yo era el _serio_ de los dos.”

“No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas. Este es el hotel donde se aloja”, escribió Regulus, seguido de un nombre que Sirius reconoció como de cinco estrellas, y también el número de la habitación. “Te esperaremos mañana a la hora del té, así que al menos ten la decencia de no faltar y ser puntual.”

—Pequeña sabandija —masculló Sirius para sí, que encontraba el uso del nosotros un tanto pomposo por parte de Regulus, como si fueran él y el tía Alphard quienes esperaran por su asistencia, cuando en realidad eran ellos dos quienes acudían audiencia.

“Vendrás, ¿verdad?”

“¿Tengo otra opción?”

“No.”

“Entonces me lo pensaré.”

“Siri...”

La visión de aquel mote cariñoso que sólo le había permitido a Regulus utilizar le reveló a Sirius cuánta urgencia tenía éste de que se presentara, así que como buen hermano mayor, no dudo en tranquilizarlo.

“Vale, ahí estaré.”

“¿Puntual? ¿A las 5?”

“A las 5.”

“Gracias, Siri. Cuídate donde quiera que estés.”

“Lo mismo digo, Reggie.”

Sirius levantó la vista del móvil y suspiró, sólo para encontrarse que desde la cocina y con un ángulo que lo ocultaba a medias, Remus lo observaba con atención.

—¡Ah, pero qué-...! No hagas eso, Remus —le riñó Sirius, que tras su frialdad de antes, encontraba inquietante la fijeza con la que éste lo examinaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró éste, perdiendo la dureza de sus facciones y volviendo a ser el de antes—. No me atreví a interrumpirte. Parecías estar concentrado.

—Ya... —Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Asuntos familiares. No muy agradables.

—No habría pensado que lo fueran. Tu familia no parece ser un tópico que abordes con una sonrisa.

—No, ciertamente no. Ven acá, anda —le llamó, y Remus no tardó en unírsele en el sofá, manteniendo su distancia, o al menos lo que podía considerarse como tal en el estrechó sofá de dos plazas—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—No.

—¿Entonces lo de hace rato-...?

—Estaba molesto conmigo —dijo Remus, interrumpiendo a Sirius—. Por haber malentendido las circunstancias de su indigencia, pero ya se me pasó.

Sirius no necesitó ser un genio para comprender que esa última afirmación era una mentira por la manera en que Remus llevaba la tensión escrita en cada una de sus facciones, pero no lo delató. Si Remus quería dejar aquel asunto en el pasado, mejor para ambos en sus últimas horas juntos, que dicho sea de paso, acabaron por no serlo...

—Como sea, mientras estabas ocupado con tu móvil Lily me escribió para decir que esta noche se iba a quedar con James, así que si esperabas pasar la noche con él...

—¿Planeas rescindir la oferta de la mitad de tu cama? —Preguntó Sirius en su lugar.

Remus se tomó un segundo más de lo normal en responder, y después movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. —No.

—Entonces genial. Me quedaré. Mañana tengo mis clases y que reunirme con mi exiliado tío Alphard y mi hermano Regulus, pero eso será hasta la tarde para tomar el té.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Remus le señaló a Sirius una obviedad, que por los giros vividos en los últimos días, éste había pasado por alto.

—Erm, mañana no hay clases en la universidad, ¿recuerdas? El equipo de rugby ganó el campeonato, y eso significa que...

Sirius comprendió al instante, puesto que el equipo de rugby era la elite en la universidad, y su hazaña de ganar el campeonato nacional era a fin de cuentas la quinta vez consecutiva, y por lo tanto las clases se iban a suspender para en su lugar llevar a cabo los honores pertinentes con una ceremonia no obligatoria, pero a la que con toda seguridad un 95% del alumnado asistiría a vitorear la hazaña.

Seguramente no Remus, no daba la impresión de ser el tipo, y ahora tampoco Sirius, que prefería prolongar las horas a su lado mientras le era posible.

«Al menos mientras esta aventura continúe», dictaminó para sí, que inspirado por el deseo de hacer contar cada minuto, se acercó a Remus y lo besó.

Después de todo, ¿qué mejor cierra había que ese para su fin de semana juntos? Sirius no podía imaginarlo, y sólo Remus guiándolos de vuelta al dormitorio después se lo confirmó...

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más smut, más de conocerse, más de saber que el final está cerca~


	4. 4.- LUNES.

**4.- LUNES.**

 

_Sugar caught a break_

_The fluid ain't to blame_

_For the sugar causing pain_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Empty Wallets_

 

07:02

Sirius despertó cuando a su lado Remus se soltó de su abrazo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Remus?

—Voy a orinar —dijo éste con voz ronca por el sueño. Dando tumbos de la cama a la puerta, Sirius abrió un ojo para verlo marchar, o mejor dicho, para no perderse la exquisita vista de su trasero desnudo.

A fin de cuentas, habían vuelto a hacerlo. Dos veces. Una más con Remus alternando su rol y puesto en cuatro patas recibiendo a Sirius, y la otra abrazados sobre sus costados, Remus haciendo la penetración profunda y Sirius sintiendo no sólo sus embestidas, sino el calor de su mano apretando con fuerza a la altura de su pecho.

Había sido una experiencia íntima, plagada de momentos en los que a veces no bastaban los besos para expresar ternura, pero también donde apenas tenían un par de días de conocerse, y la noción de decir algo tan ridículo como “me siento tan conectado a ti” o “quiero seguir intentándolo después de este fin de semana” les hacía cosquillas en la punta de la lengua pero ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero a exponerse a sí mismo o a sus sentimientos o al posible rechazo.

Aunque... Sirius tenía un fuerte presentimiento que no era el único en aquel barco. Con Remus jugando su cabello hasta altas horas de la madrugada o aspirando en su cuello una vez que el cansancio por fin los agotó, no daba la impresión de que sus sentimientos en formación fueran unilaterales.

Además de acabarse la caja con los tres condones, él y Remus habían pasado algunas horas de la madrugada charlando de temas tan diversos como sus materias en la universidad, James y Lily como los mejores amigos en común, y retomando siempre a lo curioso que era no haberse conocido antes.

—Bueno... —Había dicho Remus entonces—. Ya sabía quién eras con anterioridad antes de aquella primera vez que nuestros amigos nos presentaron. Te veía cruzar los edificios en el departamento de economía, y...

—¿No podías evitar apartar la mirada? —Le había respondido Sirius de vuelta, pero Remus no contestó, y en su lugar había cambiado de tema a otro que en nada se le parecía.

Horas atrás, Sirius no le había tomado importancia, pero ahora en cambio lo veía como una señal a su favor, en donde quizá Remus no era del todo indiferente a él, y quizá la proposición de invitarlo a una salida formal no sería mal recibida.

Un tanto más despierto ahora que su cerebro trabajaba en diversos escenarios que sólo lo incluían a él y a Remus, Sirius se tendió de espaldas sobre la cama, y con pereza se rascó el estómago.

—Sirius —le llamó Remus desde el baño—, voy a preparar té, ¿quieres una taza?

—Sí, me encantaría —respondió él, que con eso ya marcaba el inicio de una nueva semana.

Incorporándose un poco en la cama con la única almohada de Remus como apoyó para su nuca, Sirius cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y volvió a activar sus funciones de red, sólo para encontrar una cantidad obscena de mensajes que se habían ido acumulando ese fin de semana.

Una gran porción pertenecían a amigos de cuando pertenecía al equipo de rugby y a quienes todavía frecuentaba por James, que preguntaban por su paradero y por qué no se les había unido en el viaje a la final. Incluían además una abundante colección de fotografías de los últimos tres días, y Sirius sonrió para sí viendo a James en la mayoría, y a Lily en otras cuantas como personaje secundario pero honorario por ser la chica del capitán.

Otras de sus notificaciones eran más de tipo escolar, como su equipo de estudio que proponía una sesión el miércoles de 4 a 8, o el chico Pettigrew que preguntaba por apuntes de la clase del viernes a la que no había asistido por encontrarse resfriado. Sirius tomó nota de enviárselos más tarde.

Por último revisó Sirius a consciencia los mensajes de James, que habían estado espaciados durante el fin de semana y relataban sus aventuras de los últimos días, desde el viaje accidentado hacia la ciudad vecina, como también la gran fiesta de celebración que habían tenido, y cerrando con una crónica de resaca cuyo último mensaje era de apenas una hora atrás. Con toda seguridad, James estaba en esos momentos en cama y con su pelirroja favorita a un costado, por lo que Sirius le escribió un par de líneas recordándole beber muchos líquidos y mencionando de pasada que todavía estaba en Remus.

Casi al instante en que envió ese último mensaje, James le respondió.

“¿Seguiste mi consejo, Black?”

Y al instante tuvo claro Sirius que ese no era James, pues su amigo jamás lo llamaba así más que en ocasiones muy específicas, y esa no era una.

“Soy Lily, por cierto. James todavía duerme”, dijo el segundo mensaje, confirmando así la teoría de Sirius.

“Lo sabía, y respecto a tu consejo... ¿Sí?”

“Entonces es un no. Más te vale no estar acostado todavía en cierto cobertor de flores que conozco muy bien...”

Sirius arqueó una ceja y optó por fingir ignorancia, que era demasiado temprano para una charla de ese calibre.

“No sé de qué hablas. Reginald manda saludos”, y abandonó la conversación.

Y ahí habría de quedar, ese sería el perfecto final y se habría de ahorrar cualquier drama innecesario posterior, excepto que en Sirius habitaba un rebelde, y por simple deseo de provocación, no podía dejarlo así nada más.

Tenía que hacer algo.

 

[Selfie de Sirius, sólo se ven sus ojos y una pequeña porción de nariz. El resto está cubierto por un edredón de pequeñas flores en rosa y azul pálido, casi gris, sobre un fondo blanco.]

SeriamenteSirius ¿Cobertor de flores? No sé de cuál cobertor de flores me hablas @levans pero tal vez @remusjlupin sepa algo.

@levans ¡lo sabía!

@levans y no dejes en saco roto mi consejo. ¡CÓMPÓRTATE, BLACK!

 

07:15

—¿Debo de preocuparme porque Lily me ha cuestionado qué diablos hacías con mi cobertor de flores? —Preguntó Remus una vez que Sirius salió de la cama, y en idéntico estado de desnudez que éste, se le unió frente al fogón a la espera de que el agua para su té se calentara lo suficiente.

—Nah. Lily tiene una extraña concepción de mi comportamiento y quería molestarla un poco. ¿”Compórtate”? —Repitió él la orden con voz diferente a la suya para emular a la pelirroja—. No sé qué se esperaba que iba a hacer aquí. ¿Romper una ventana? ¿Robar algo?

—Tal vez se refería a las reglas de etiqueta acerca de estar a plena luz del día en la cocina y desnudo, pero... En ese caso el consejo también debería aplicar para mí —bromeó Remus, pero algo en su tono se quedó corto y Sirius experimentó una extraña opresión en el pecho que lo obligó a abrazarlo por detrás y a pegar sus cuerpos en toda su longitud.

—Sirius... —Murmuró Remus con un jadeo.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió éste, dando un paso hacia atrás para separarse, pero Remus se aferró a su brazo con el que le había rodeado a la altura del estómago.

—No, está bien. Es reconfortante.

Y lo era. Sirius coincidió con él mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro y reconocía que el momento era por encima de lo sensual, íntimo. Tan entrañable como no lo había sido con ninguna pareja de cama anterior, y Sirius se encontró deseando que el instante se extendiera lo más posible, pero por supuesto, justo entonces eligió la tetera soltarse silbando, y al moverse para apartarla del fuego, Remus rompió la conexión.

—Erm... Aunque tomar el té desnudo suena como una aventura digna de recordar...

—Ya, traeré tus pantalones —dijo Sirius, que regresó al dormitorio para ponerse su par de pijama y traerle a Remus el suyo, que se vistió con lentitud luego de servir para ambos dos tazas de té y señalar la mesita en la que se reunían para comer.

—Hoy te verás con tu hermano y tu tío, ¿correcto? —Preguntó Remus, la vista no en Sirius, sino en la superficie de su té.

—Sí. Habría preferido no tener qué hacerlo, da la impresión de ser algo serio cuando me citan así, pero ya qué. Mejor que volver directamente a casa.

—Mmm... —Hundiendo un poco los hombros, Remus reiteró eso último—. Volver a casa... Supongo que te malinterpreté el viernes afuera de la biblioteca cuando dijiste que te habías fugado de casa. Daba la impresión de ser algo más... permanente. Una de esas situaciones de vida o muerte.

—Lo hice una vez —dijo Sirius, sorprendiendo a Remus, que alzó los ojos y lo miró por primera vez—. Cuando tenía dieciséis. En verdad estaba harto, así que empaqué lo que era estrictamente valioso para mí y salí de casa. Como se volvió costumbre para mí, aquella fue también la primera vez que acudí con James. Su familia vive tanto al oeste como puedas alejarte de Londres, y hasta allá fui a dar buscando a los Potter. Sus padres son algo mayores, sólo tuvieron a James, así que soy algo así como su otro hijo honorario. Dispusieron para mí el cuarto de huéspedes y me recordaron cuánto me querían ahí y que podía quedarme el tiempo que quisiera. Era el comienzo del verano, así parecía la solución idónea...

—¿Cuánto duro? Es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaste con los Potter?

—De inicios de julio hasta finales de agosto. Fueron los mejores casi dos meses de mi vida. Salir de casa y mantenerme alejado de mi familia tiene ese efecto... Aquel es el mejor verano que puedo recordar... James y yo nos metimos en toda clase de aventuras, incluso tuvimos algunos viajes por nuestra cuenta, y con los Potter viajé a España por una semana a visitar familia que tenían afincada allá. —Sirius resopló—. Creo que hasta hacer los deberes del verano en la sala de su casa y escuchando el golpetear de la lluvia en los cristales son de los mejores recuerdos que tengo en mi haber. Pero claro, todo llegó a su fin justo cuando creía que sería un cambio permanente...

—¿Tus padres...?

—No, a mis padres no podría haberles importado menos. Nunca me contactaron, ni una carta, ni una llamada... Euphemia, esa es la mamá de James, ella habló con mis padres y su única reacción de mi huida fue la indiferencia. Mi hermano Regulus es el segundo a heredar después de mí, así que al menos estaban cubiertos en mi ausencia, pero fue precisamente Reg quien me pidió volver...

El tono de su voz, la manera en que llamó a su hermano Red con un cierto toque de dulzura fue lo que hizo comprender a Remus que su retorno al sitio que llamaba Grimmauld Place no había sido por gusto, sino por deber a quien lo necesitaba, y Sirius así se lo confirmó.

—Reg se presentó como te digo casi a finales de agosto... Estábamos por salir a hacer las compras de inicio de curso y visitar las tiendas en Londres, pero mi hermano se nos adelantó. Llegó igual que lo había hecho yo semanas atrás: Asustado, en shock, indeciso de si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y no, él no huyo de casa, sino que me pidió volver con él.

Sirius apretó la taza, que en sus manos, había perdido todo el calor.

—Y eso hice. Reg nunca me lo contó, pero en mi ausencia... Nuestros padres pueden ser fríos pero también despiadados, y el no tener a su chivo expiatorio favorito hizo que volcaran su atención en la persona más cercana y vulnerable. En este caso...

—Regulus —adivinó Remus sin problemas—. ¿No habría sido mejor para los dos huir?

—Exacto. Eso fue lo que sugirieron los Potter, pero Regulus no atendió razones. Verás, ambos creemos que nuestros padres deberían haberse abstenido de la reproducción y la búsqueda de un heredero, pero nuestros enfoques no podían ser más diferentes: Yo prefiero luchar en su contra, y Reg perderse en el empapelado mohoso del ático antes que confrontarlos... Aquella vez, cuando me siguió hasta casa de los Potter, Reggie me reclamó el querer arrastrarlo conmigo a la caridad. Tiene su orgullo mi hermano, ¿sabes? Y creo que yo igual, porque eso me hirió en lo más profundo, el no ser capaz de defenderlo, de proveer para ambos.

—¿Cómo podrías? Sólo tenías dieciséis.

—Exacto. Pero Reg no lo vio así. Para él era volver a casa, conmigo o sin mí, pero volver... Y volví con él porque sabía a qué se enfrentaba solo, pero también con una convicción de que habría una segunda oportunidad para nosotros, y que entonces no la dejaría ir. Desde entonces, mis planes han sido claros: Estudios, carrera, trabajo, un hogar propio, y sacar a Reg lo antes posible de ahí. Tan simple como eso.

Remus lo escuchó con atención, y después asintió despacio para sí. —Es un plan.

—Sé que suena tonto explicarlo así de simplificado-... —Empezó Sirius, pero Remus le puso un alto extendiendo una mano hacia él y apretándole el brazo.

—No, es perfecto. Y tienes las mejores intenciones que alguien podría tener, así que... Bien por ti, por ustedes dos.

Sirius asintió a su vez, pero sin importar cuán amables fueran las palabras de Remus o suave el tacto de su mano, algo no terminaba de encajar. Ya fuera por su apostura ligeramente rígida en los hombros o la dureza en su mandíbula, Remus no daba la impresión de estar de todo con él, y la nubosidad en sus ojos cuando éste desvió la mirada fue lo que se lo terminó por confirmar.

—No pretendía engañarte cuando dije que hui de casa, ¿sabes? Esa parte es cierta —dijo Sirius por si acaso—. Y esto pudo acabar mucho peor de no ser porque me invitaste a quedarme contigo.

—Ya, no hay qué —replicó éste apenas en un murmullo—. Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, y usando la mano que Remus no le sujetaba, cubrió la de éste buscando entrelazar sus dedos. —Remus, fuiste más que una simple ayuda estos días y-...

Sirius sintió brotar las palabras de su pecho, que imbuidas en la necesidad de expresarle a éste cuánto había significado para él su gesto de generosidad, le confirieron a su voz un matiz de urgencia. A la par que quería expresarle a Remus cuanto valor tenía para él el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, también bullía en su interior la calidez por su recién formada relación, en donde sin etiquetas que siquiera pudieron definirlos más allá de la amistad y el noviazgo de sus dos mejores amigos entre sí, Sirius lo único que deseaba era dejar en claro cuánto no quería que ese fin de semana prolongado llegara a su final.

Si acaso, tan sólo quería la oportunidad de demostrar que una extensión al periodo de gracia que habían pasado juntos era lo mejor para ambos, pero entonces desde la habitación su móvil repiqueteó con el tono de llamada que tenía asignado para James, y el momento quedó postergado.

Entre dientes, Sirius masculló una maldición.

—Es James —explicó con un resoplido.

—Deberías de contestar —dijo Remus, que ajeno al sentir de Sirius apenas unos segundos atrás, retiró su mano y se concentró de vuelta en su té—. Podría ser importante.

—Ya veremos...

Que como Sirius comprobó al ver el nombre en la pantalla, podía serlo y no a la vez dependiendo de su humor. Era Lily, que con toda seguridad no había terminado de repetirle su críptico mensaje, así que optó por enviar la llamada a buzón y fingir que nunca había ocurrido. Excepto que... No habían pasado más de un par de segundos antes de que el teléfono en su mano volviera a sonar, y esta vez el nombre de James (o mejor dicho, su apodo ‘Prongs’) apareciera en la pantalla.

Consciente de que estaba enfrentándose a una batalla destinada a perderse, Sirius resopló y deslizó su dedo sobre el botón verde.

—¿Sí, Lily?

—Ya decía yo que te escondías de mí, Black —lo saludó ella, los dos obviando frases de cortesía—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_?

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo. ¿Qué hacías exactamente en el cuarto de Remus? Reconocería ese edredón floreado sin importar nada más en este mundo.

—Querrás decir qué hacía en su cama y —Sirius hizo una pausa dramática— no es asunto tuyo, a menos que quieras detalles jugosos, en cuyo caso, tsk, es usted una pervertida, señorita Evans.

—Oh, vamos...

—Pero si tanto te interesa saber —dijo Sirius, que miró por la puerta abierta del dormitorio hacia la cocina, desde donde un ángulo que no favorecía del todo su vista, Remus continuaba sentado frente a la mesa y bebiendo su té—, creo que Remus y yo hemos hecho buenas migas.

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que sólo fueron migas?

Sirius ignoró su pregunta. —¿Por casualidad sabes qué significa la J de su nombre?

—Eh, sí.

Sirius aguantó una pausa de cinco segundos antes de impacientarse. —Pues, ¿cuál es?

—¿Qué, no puedes preguntárselo tú mismo?

—Lo he hecho, y prefiere guardárselo para sí o mentir. Probé adivinarlo, ¿pero sabes cuántos nombres hay con J? ¡Infinidad de ellos!, me tomará un siglo descubrir el verdadero.

—Exagerado.

—Como sea, ¿no está James por ahí?

—Oh, lo está, deja te lo paso... —Dijo Lily, y pronto tuvo Sirius al otro lado de la línea a su mejor amigo en el mundo—. ¡Padfoot!

—¡Prongs!

—Colega, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Lupin? Lily no ha dejado de darme la tabarra con ese tema —susurró lo último, y Sirius se imaginó sin problemas a la pelirroja parada a su lado con gesto adusto—. ¿No habrán ustedes dos...?

—¿Qué, tenido sexo y un tórrido romance de fin de semana? —Completo Sirius la frase, pasándose con nerviosismo la mano por el cabello con su mano libre y contemplando cuánto de aquella afirmación era cierto. Porque ‘tórrido’ no terminaba de encajar con la descripción, al fin y al cabo era uno de esos adjetivos que se leían en novelas cursis, pero el resto no iba muy alejado de la realidad si obviaba que salvo por las declaraciones amorosas explícitas, el resto daba justo en el clavo.

—Oye, Lily es protectora de Remus...

—¿Y yo soy una terrible opción para él o-...?

—No se trata de eso, pero... —James resopló, y el ruido sonó amplificado en el oído de Sirius—. Mira, esta es una charla que deberíamos tener cara a cara y cuando no estés en casa de Lupin.

—Su nombre es Remus —replicó Sirius con mayor seriedad de la que pretendía. Remus J. Lupin, así que deja de decirle sólo Lupin como si fuera un desconocido. Es el mejor amigo de Lily, ¿sabías? —«Y algo así como un novio no oficial de fin de semana que me gustaría mantener también de lunes a viernes», pensó para así, pero calló porque las paredes del piso eran delgadas y no quería que Remus escuchara su propio nombre y se preguntara a qué obedecía.

—Apuesto que te has ido a la cama con él —dijo James sin empacho—, y que a pesar de lo que quieras creer no son tan cercanos como pretendes. Ni siquiera has de saber de qué es esa J de su nombre.

—James...

—Por favor, Sirius —insistió James con un deje de desesperación en su voz—. Antes de que decidas tomar cualquier decisión, tenemos que hablar.

—Ya, pero esa frase nunca es antesala para buenas noticias.

—Hoy sin falta —insistió James—. Más tarde llevaré a Lily a su piso, y tú puedes por fin venir conmigo.

—No puedo —suspiró Sirius—. Reg quiere verme. Bueno, el tío Alphard quiere vernos a los dos, y no puedo faltar. Presiento que esto será bueno...

—¿Y después?

«Después prefiero volver aquí», pensó Sirius, que observando la cama que él y Remus habían compartido ya por tres noches, consideraba un sacrilegio romper su rutina y volver a dormir solo.

—Te hablaré después, James.

—¡No, Sirius! No te atrevas a colg-... —Pero la frase quedó interrumpida cuando Sirius finalizó la llamada, y tras apagar su móvil, regresó a la cocina.

Ahí Remus estaba lavando las dos tazas de té, y su espalda lucía tensa.

—Remus...

Éste cerró las llaves del agua y se secó las manos con una toalla. —¿Alguna novedad con Lily y James?

—Sólo que vendrán más tarde. Supongo que será momento de notificarles que nos hemos hecho grandes amigos en estos días, ¿eh? —Intentó Sirius sonreír, pero Remus no le imitó.

En cambio, Remus cambió de tema. —Deberíamos ir a la lavandería. Después de todo, se te ha acabado la ropa limpia, y a menos que quieras volver a casa de tus padres...

Sirius apretó los labios. —No, creo que no.

Todavía no.

 

10:15

Sirius y Remus salieron de la lavandería con la maleta que Sirius había traído consigo de nuevo repleta con cambios limpios, todos ellos, ya que Remus le había prestado jeans y un suéter.

Eso y varios peniques para pagar el ciclo de lavado y secado, pues el dinero que traía Sirius en el bolsillo por fin había llegado a su fin.

—Deberías aceptar —dijo Remus de camino a casa, ofreciéndole a Sirius un par de billetes para su cita de más tarde con su hermano y su tío.

A pesar de no encontrarse tan lejos el hotel donde se reunirían, no era tampoco una distancia tan mínima como para que Sirius se presentara ahí caminando bajo la llovizna que de pronto se había soltado y que no daba señales de amainar.

—No, así estoy bien —replicó Sirius, que en realidad pensaba que Remus ya había hecho suficiente por él como para además pedirle dinero prestado.

Remus apretó los labios, pero se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de sus jeans, y el camino de regreso a casa estuvo plagado con un silencio denso y pegajoso que apenas los dejó respirar.

 

10:26

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo Sirius al entrar junto con Remus al piso de éste, pero el silencio continuó, y fue un punto de quiebre en donde las únicas opciones a mano eran hablar del problema o ignorar el problema.

Soltando su maleta con ropa que durante todo el trayecto, sin importar de qué hombro se la colgaba, Remus se las ingeniaba para colocarse justo de ese lado y así evitar cercanía, Sirius sujetó a Remus por el brazo y lo hizo darse media vuelta.

—Hey...

—Hey... —Respondió Remus con desgana.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás molesto conmigo?

—Qué tontería —desestimó Remus esa noción, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo es cuando de pronto actúas con más frialdad que antes de cuando me ofreciste un techo bajo el cual dormir. Vamos, Remus... —Tiró Sirius con más fuerza de él y lo rodeó en un abrazo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —murmuró Remus contra su mejilla, los labios trazando un roce que a pesar de las circunstancias presentes, provocó en ambos un chispazo de excitación.

En realidad, ambos deberían de haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Mejor hablar sobre aquello que se había permeado negativamente entre los dos, pero en su lugar...

Remus tiró del suéter de Sirius, y éste hizo lo propio con los pantalones de Remus, los dos desnudándose con prisa mientras sus bocas se unían en un beso hambriento y sus pies los guiaban de vuelta al dormitorio.

De regreso al único sitio que de momento era seguro, a las no palabras, al no silencio que sus gemidos y jadeos podían proporcionarles. A entrelazar los dedos, y de vuelta poder mirarse una vez más a los ojos, olvidando así que la caja de los condones estaba vacía, o mejor dicho, decidiendo que no era importante, y que las consecuencias de sus actos podían esperar.

Igual que esa charla pendiente que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

 

14:58

De espaldas, todavía extenuado por la pasión con la que Remus lo había clavado al colchón no hacía más que un par de minutos atrás, Sirius consideró muy en serio el volver al viejo hábito del tabaco que había cogido en sus años de colegio, y abandonado no sin poca dificultad, apenas dos años atrás. Los dedos le picaban por el tacto de un cigarrillo, y de no ser porque conseguir una cajetilla implicaría ir a la tienda, ya se estaría fumando uno.

Remus no parecía estar en mejor estado que él, recostado bocabajo a su lado y laxo en su totalidad, casi como dormido, excepto que sus ojos permanecían abiertos.

—¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?

—Te recuerdo que no te queda ni un penique ya, Black.

—Tal vez encuentre uno entre los cojines del sofá, Lupin.

Remus rió entre dientes. —Suerte con eso. Apuesto a que Lily o yo ya lo hicimos este mes al menos un par de veces buscando cómo pagar las facturas atrasadas.

Ante la mención de su precaria situación económica, Sirius abrió la boca con intenciones de sugerir un pago equitativo tras su estancia. Nada tan generoso como para que Remus se negara a aceptar el dinero, pero lo suficiente para ser de ayuda. Incluso si Remus no se lo permitía, siempre estaba la opción de víveres o algún regalo que pusiera en claro cuán agradecido se encontraba de haber sido su inquilino estrella por aquel fin de semana extendido, pero justo cuando estaba por hablar, el móvil de Remus vibró anunciando una nueva notificación, y tanto el remitente como el mensaje los pusieron en movimiento.

—Es Lily —dijo Remus—, y dice que viene para acá con James.

—Mierda —respondió Sirius, quien por alguna extraña razón todavía no quería encontrarse con su mejor amigo y su novia, y a juzgar por la expresión de Remus, éste se encontraba en idénticas circunstancias.

Con una prisa que les hizo ignorar el agua helada, los dos se ducharon y se vistieron con prisa, saliendo después del piso sin cerciorarse tras apenas cerciorarse que el pasador quedó en su sitio.

En la calle, tomaron una ruta opuesta a la dirección en donde vieron a Lily y a James, y a desconocimiento de estos, consiguieron escaparse de ellos al doblar en una esquina y aguantarse las risotadas que de pronto los atacaron al salirse con la suya.

—Lily no estará nada contenta cuando llegue al piso y descubra que nos hemos ido, pero ya qué —dijo Remus, enjugándose las comisuras de los ojos.

—James igual, pero que se joda. Ahora tengo un nuevo mejor amigo —dijo Sirius, echándole a Remus un brazo al hombro y atrayéndolo contra él.

Pese a la ducha, la rapidez y el prescindir del jabón había hecho que Remus todavía trajera consigo un leve rastro a su tiempo juntos en la cama, Sirius aspiró en su cabello mojado esa mezcla de sus aromas que todavía se aferraba como él lo hacía con Remus.

El propio Remus lo dejó hacer, pero tras consultar la hora, sugirió que se pusieran en marcha si es que Sirius no quería presentarse tarde a su cita del té.

—¿Qué, tienes otro sitio en donde hayas trabajado y que acepten darnos servicio gratis?

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. —Puedes apostar a que sí, pero no. Me refería a que quedaste de ver a tu hermano y tío a las 5, y pasan de las 3:30.

—Oh.

—Así que si quieres llegar a tiempo, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos trae consigo su billetera...

Si bien la idea de caminar hasta el hotel donde su tío los había citado a él y a Regulus era en primer lugar una locura que no habría tomado en consideración si de él dependía, Sirius no opuso ninguna objeción cuando su mano buscó por inercia a la de Remus, y así emprendieron la marcha a la dirección en la que tenía que estar en un rato más.

En el trayecto charlaron de todo y nada, y la tensión que horas atrás los había mantenido inquietos se esfumó como humo en pleno vendaval.

A la par que prestaba atención a una historia de Remus acerca de su vida familiar y como hijo único, Sirius no dejó de darle vueltas durante su larga caminata a la proposición de volver a encontrarse. Un par de citas estarían bien para justificar su petición de ser novios formales, aunque Sirius tenía la vaga sensación de que podía poner una rodilla en el piso y pedirle a Remus su mano en matrimonio, y éste no respondería con nada más que un ‘sí’.

En opinión de Sirius, no podía él haberse enamorado con tanta facilidad del hombre que tenía a un lado sin que esos sentimientos fueran recíprocos, y la noción de que así fuera le hizo dar un traspiés y casi caerse en la acera.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Remus.

«Salvo por la parte donde estoy enamorado de ti y más nervioso de lo que alguna vez he estado...» —De maravilla —mintió Sirius—. Erm, Remus...

—Mira, ya casi hemos llegado y justo a tiempo —dijo éste, pues a un par de calles se podía leer el nombre del hotel—. Menos mal.

—Sí, oye...

—Oh —musitó Remus, y el cambio en su tono alertó a Sirius—. Ese de ahí por fuerza tiene que ser tu hermano.

Sirius miró en la misma dirección que lo hacía Remus, y en efecto, Regulus estaba ahí, sentado en una mesa al aire libre de un cafetín, todo vestido de negro, con gafas de sol, y un periódico extendido ante él.

A consideración de Sirius, el parecido era apenas mínimo por los rasgos esenciales de su familia: Piel blanca y libre de señales, ojos grises y cabello negro. El resto era variable. Con Regulus si acaso los rasgos eran más fuertes porque se trataban de hermanos («y porque nuestros padres eran primos segundos, los malditos bastardos incestuosos», pensó Sirius) y por la mínima diferencia de edad de un año y medio, pero incluso así a Sirius le costaba aceptar que entre ellos dos las similitudes iban más allá de lo que le gustaría.

—Tiene tus pómulos, la nariz... Y el mentón es idéntico. Eres tú con cabello corto —murmuró Remus, que no había parpadeado—. ¿Estás seguro que no son gemelos?

—Vamos, no somos tan parecidos. Reg tiene una peca en un glúteo que yo tengo del otro lado. Completamente diferentes e inconfundibles.

—Apuesto a que tienen la misma voz —dijo Remus, que de pronto tuvo un aspecto malicioso, y sin soltar a Sirius, los obligó a caminar a ambos hasta el cafetín.

Sirius se resistió, pero sus protestas jugaron en su contra cuando Regulus alzó la vista de su periódico y los miró de lleno, reconociendo al instante a su hermano.

Al quitarse Regulus las gafas de sol, Remus contuvo el aliento.

—Sirius.

—Regulus.

La seriedad de su saludo puso a Remus con la espalda recta, y sus dedos buscaron zafarse de los de Sirius, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Un poco temprano a nuestra cita —dijo Regulus con un tono de voz similar al de Sirius; ni idéntico, pero fácil de confundir—. Bien por el cambio.

—Sí, ya me conoces —respondió Sirius, cediéndole a Remus la silla restante y tomando de otra mesa una para él—, me gusta desafiar las expectativas que se tienen de mí.

Regulus no replicó nada, y en cambio se quedó observando a Remus. Éste por su parte se presentó extendiendo la mano.

—Remus Lupin, mucho gusto. Soy un —una corta pausa, apenas perceptible— amigo de Sirius.

—Regulus Black. Soy el hermano menor de ese mismo idiota —contestó Regulus al estrechar su mano.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó Sirius, pero pasó desapercibido.

Con nuevos comensales a la mesa, no tardó la mesera que atendía el local en salir y tomar sus órdenes, así que además del café _espresso_ del que Regulus pidió un segundo, Remus aceptó el ofrecimiento de una taza de té, y Sirius en cambio se aprovechó de que su hermano pagaba con una limonada y un panini de pavo, jamón y queso con abundantes tomates cherry asados.

—Espero entiendas que vas a pagar —dijo Sirius a su hermano apenas se marchó la mesera—, porque después de defenderte el viernes he estado durmiendo en las calles y sin blanca en el bolsillo.

—No es del todo cierto, se ha quedado conmigo, pero lo del dinero es verdad —clarificó Remus.

—Todos supusimos que te habías quedado con Potter —dijo Regulus—. Ahí fue donde primero me dirigí a buscarte, pero nadie acudió jamás a la puerta.

—Ya, larga historia, no vale contarla con lujo de detalles. Al final me quedé con Remus, él es amigo de Lily, la novia de James —explicó Sirius los pormenores—. ¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Cómo es eso que el asunto con Barty Crouch está ‘finiquitado’?

—Tal cual —dijo Regulus con un quiebre impaciente de su muñeca—. Fue un experimento de mi parte al que Barty se prestó y que no ha funcionado. Hemos quedado como amigos, así que no deberías de preocuparte por mis asuntos.

—¿A qué te refieres con experimento?

Regulus entrecerró los ojos. —A eso precisamente. Una prueba, para cerciorarme si yo era...

—Bisexual —suplió Sirius la palabra.

—No —fue la respuesta de Regulus, apenas un susurro que fue a la par con su siguiente palabra—: Asexual. Y por si te lo preguntas, lo soy.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Mmm, en ese caso... Yo soy gay. Las chicas realmente no son lo mío —admitió Sirius, que desde tiempo atrás lo venía pensando, pero sólo recientemente había terminado por aceptarlo. La última vez que había estado con una mujer (casi dos años atrás) había sido un desastre total, y desde entonces Sirius no había sentido ningún impulso hacia el sexo femenino, contentándose con el ocasional encuentro con su mismo sexo y sin ahondar demasiado en sus motivos.

—Genial —dijo Regulus, una leve mueca en su rostro—. Somos ovejas negras hasta dentro de nuestra muy disfuncional familia.

—¿Es que acaso esperaban algo más? —Preguntó una cuarta voz, y al instante se giraron los tres hacia la calle, donde un hombre alto, de cabello negro salpicado de canas y con intensos ojos grises se había inmiscuido sin más en su conversación.

Remus no necesitó de ninguna prueba que avalara la identidad del desconocido, que sin más había tomado una cuarta silla y se sentó con ellos en la mesita del cafetín, pero éste de igual manera hizo notar su identidad.

—Sirius, Regulus —saludó a sus sobrinos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Tío Alphard —respondieron estos al unísono, y Remus amagó el ponerse en pie y retirarse para no interrumpir aquella extraña reunión familiar.

—No, quédate —le indicó éste con un quiebre de su muñeca—. ¿Es _amigo_ de alguno de ustedes dos? —Preguntó, otorgando un tono especial a la palabra ‘amigo’ para dejar en claro que comprendía que justo ese papel era el que no representaba en la vida de uno de sus sobrinos.

—Mío —reclamó Sirius en el acto, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Remus.

—Remus Lupin —se presentó el propio Remus, y estrechó la mano huesuda y casi demasiado pálida de Alphard Black, según el nombre con el que se identificó su interlocutor.

—Bien —dijo Alphard apenas soltó la mano de Remus—. Iré directo al grano porque si hay algo que odio son las largas pausas. Me estoy muriendo.

El silencio fue absoluto en la mesa, y justo ese instante fue el que aprovechó su mesera para llegar con sus órdenes, las cuales de pronto ya no despertaban ningún interés entre los presentes.

—Disculpe, señorita —atrajo Alphard la atención de la mesera, y se pasó los siguientes minutos preguntando por el especial del día antes de decidirse por una selección de pastelillos y una taza de té, ajeno a las expresiones en mayor o menor grado mortificadas por la noticia que había soltado.

Apenas se marchó de vuelta la mesera, Sirius fue el primero en estallar.

—¿Cómo que muriendo?

Alphard soltó un suspiro afectado. —Así. Como en cáncer, del tipo incurable. Páncreas, en etapa IV, y sólo con tratamientos paliativos a mi disposición. Ha hecho metástasis en otros órganos, pero ya olvidé cuáles porque son demasiados para llevar la cuenta. Desde el momento en que supe que no había vuelta atrás opté por aceptar mi destino y en su lugar dejar mis asuntos en paz.

—Tío...

—¿Más te vale no empezar a preguntar qué te va a tocar de herencia, Reg? —Le previno Sirius a su hermano, pero el tío Alphard intervino para poner punto final a su pelea.

—¿Y por qué no? Voy a morir, esa es la realidad, y nada de mi fortuna podrá acompañarme a la tumba. Por lo tanto he decidido hacer un reparto a mi libre antojo, y por supuesto, eso incluye asegurarme de que mi querida hermana Walburga no vea ni un centavo y en cambio sí su adorado hijo pródigo.

Sirius se removió incómodo en su asiento. —Tío...

—Aunque debo admitir que he tenido noticias de que la hazaña se ha vuelto a repetir en la muy noble y antiquísima familia Black —dijo Alphard, mirando a Regulus con fijeza.

—Así que Bella se ha encargado de esparcir la novedad —masculló Regulus.

—Sí, pero en realidad ha sido Andrómeda quien se hizo con la noticia y se encargó de hacérmelo saber —dijo Alphard, imperturbable—. Iré al grano: Ustedes dos y Andrómeda han sido la única familia que en los últimos veinticinco años ha hecho tolerable la idea de estar emparentado con cualquier Black. Para ustedes será mi fortuna, y mi única petición es que, por favor, no se conviertan en esa porción de la familia que tanto odiamos juntos. Que la mala sangre Black no los alcance ni en salpicaduras.

Atónitos quedaron Sirius y Regulus por igual, y ya que de nueva cuenta la mesera volvió a su mesa con el pedido de Alphard, éste aprovechó para desviar la conversación hacia derroteros más ligeros.

—En mi habitación de hotel tengo el testamento, pero he sido precavido al redactar de antemano contratos para impedir que su querida madre, o cualquier otro miembro de nuestra familia pueda siquiera intentar refutar mi última voluntad bajo la burda excusa de que no estaba en mis cabales. Terminando aquí subiremos a mi suite, firmarán los papeles, y podré morir en paz.

Regulus se ahogó con su _espresso_ , y Sirius le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Claro está, no hoy. Todavía tengo algunos planes para mis últimos días —dijo Alphard con una leve sonrisa, y después se llevó su taza de té a la nariz y aspiró—. Delicioso. Verdaderamente un placer para recordar.

La hora que estuvieron en aquel cafetín comiendo y bebiendo de sus consumiciones se contó una de las más extrañas que cualquiera de ellos cuatro hubiera vivido, pero en especial para Sirius, que se sintió como en un sueño riendo de viejas anécdotas familiares del tío Alphard, pasando un gran momento con Regulus como no ocurría desde años atrás, y disfrutando de la cercanía de Remus, que atento a cualquier reacción suya sabía cómo brindarle apoyo cuando de pronto la fachada de normalidad estaba por venirse abajo.

Al final Sirius tuvo que disculparse unos minutos para ir al sanitario y mojarse el rostro, y ahí lo encontró Remus, que en silencio lo abrazó y le brindó el consuelo que éste necesitaba incluso si no lo sabía.

A su salida, Alphard estaba pagando la cuenta, y con Regulus a la zaga, tenía planes de ir a su habitación de hotel y firmar de una vez por todas los documentos.

Sirius, con su mano todavía sujetando a la de Remus, hizo intentos de halarlo, pero éste se resistió.

—Será mejor si no los acompaño —se disculpó—. Es un momento familiar, y no quisiera interrumpir.

—Pero... —Sirius apretó los labios.

—Ve, anda. Yo esperaré ahí —señaló Remus una librería de segunda mano, que con su letrero de horarios a la vista, les reportaba al menos una hora fácil para matar el tiempo.

Sirius accedió, y tras un corto beso en los labios, subió con Regulus a la suite de su tío, donde los documentos pertinentes se firmaron y sólo entonces quedó claro, que aunque el testamento los haría herederos absolutos de su fortuna y propiedades, de momento ya podían acceder al dinero en el banco y la cifra no era para nada despreciable.

—Y pensar que hace apenas unos minutos no tenía sino pelusa en los bolsillos —se admiró Sirius al contar cifras y sentirse abrumado por el monto total, que incluso dividido entre tres, les iba permitir a él, Regulus y Andrómeda vivir el resto de su vida y unas cuantas encarnaciones más sin ningún problema.

—Es todo —dijo el tío Alphard al tener los documentos de vuelta y guardarlos en sobres con la dirección de una prestigiosa firma estampada al anverso—. Ahora bien, no pretendo imponerles culpa para pasar mis últimos meses conmigo, pero si quisieran visitarme...

Sirius y Regulus prometieron que así sería. El semestre no estaba tan lejos de terminar, y podían turnarse para visitar a su tío ahí en Londres y después pasar con él algunas semanas en su casa de campo una vez que el verano hubiera terminado. Un acuerdo práctico, quizá un poco frío, pero no por ello exento de cariño.

Al final, Alphard los despachó bajo las razones de encontrarse cansado y desear tomar una siesta antes de la cena, por lo que Sirius y Regulus se despidieron de él y prometieron mantener el contacto.

—¿Volverás a Grimmauld Place? —Preguntó Regulus, él y su hermano en el ascensor.

—Sólo para recoger mis cosas —respondió Sirius, quien de pronto se sentía listo para cortar lazos con gran parte de su familia—. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Al menos por hoy sí. Mañana buscaré un sitio donde vivir, y después... No sé. Si el tío Alphard me lo permite, me gustaría hospedarme aquí con él y después en su casa de campo hasta que...

—Seh —asintió Sirius—. Creo que no me importaría hacer lo mismo.

A las afueras del hotel, intercambiaron un corto pero sentido abrazo, y tras prometer hablarse en la mañana, cada uno emprendió un camino diferente.

Regulus a casa de sus padres, y Sirius al otro lado de la calle, donde Remus esperaba por él, no dentro de la librería, sino afuera, recargado contra el muro y expresión melancólica.

—Hey... No me tardé demasiado, ¿o sí? —Inquirió Sirius, pero tras consultar su móvil descubrió que su estancia había sido de apenas cuarenta minutos, así que no era eso.

Remus encogió un hombro. —Así que... ¿Ahora eres rico?

—Millonario —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—, y creo que también me han heredado un título nobiliario, aunque creo que se lo dejaré a Reg. Lord Sirius suena terrible, ¿no te parece? Demasiado pomposo para mi gusto.

Remus volvió a encoger un hombro, y Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Remus...

—¿Podemos hablar en... mi piso?

Pese a que la pausa no fue demasiado prolongada y Remus no se traicionó después con un cambio en la modulación de su voz, Sirius adivinó sin problemas que había estado a punto de decir ‘casa’, y el cambio deliberado en su oración lo puso en alerta.

—No —se negó en rotundo—. Si vas a terminar conmigo, al menos ten la decencia de no prolongarlo más de lo necesario.

Remus bufó, una media risa que traía consigo altas dosis de amargura. —¿Romper? ¿Tú y yo? Pero si ni siquiera estamos juntos, Sirius.

—No es esa la impresión que tuve después de este fin de semana que pasamos juntos —dijo éste sin ambages—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no se trató sólo de sexo entre nosotros dos.

—¿En verdad tenemos que tener esta charla aquí? —Siseó Remus, que consiguió avanzar dos pasos antes de que Sirius lo detuviera con una mano en su brazo—. Sirius...

Por una vez, Sirius accedió a postergar antes que enfrentar cara a cara sus problemas.

Fue así como acabaron caminando de vuelta al piso de Remus bajo una fina llovizna que al final los dejó calados hasta los huesos y que a su retorno sirvió como motivo de frenesí para James y Lily, quienes todavía esperaban por ellos y captaron en el acto que algo no marchaba bien.

—Ahora hueles a perro mojado, Padfoot —bromeó James con su amigo, pero éste mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras con los ojos seguía a Remus a través de la habitación directo a su dormitorio.

Sirius intentó seguirlo, pero apenas lo alcanzó cuando Remus ya traía consigo una toalla e intentó pasar a su costado con dirección al baño.

—Habla conmigo —pidió Sirius, imprimiendo un tono de desesperación en su voz—. Por favor, Remus.

—Hoy no —musitó al pasar a su lado, y Sirius tuvo que dejarlo ir.

 

20:09

Sirius acabó por recolectar sus pertenencias en la maleta con la que había arribado, pero en su pecho quedó la sensación de estar dejando algo intangible atrás.

Remus salió a despedirlo, por supuesto, y a diferencia de antes, esta vez le abrazó y tuvieron un par de minutos en su dormitorio para dejar en claro que había sido un fin de semana increíble, pero que ahí terminaba.

Sirius intentó oponerse, pero sin éxito.

Remus fue firme, pero aceptó un último beso.

Sirius preguntó una última vez de qué era la J de su nombre; mejor eso que preguntar por qué si la chispa había estado ahí, tangible entre los dos, no podían darse una oportunidad.

—John, te lo dije antes pero te negaste a creerme —respondió Remus, demostrando así que a veces la respuesta era tan simple que podía ser pasada por alto.

Luego se dijeron adiós, y sus caminos volvieron a separarse.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: CC: 05-abr/SC: 19-abr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, con un final así no parece que en el último capítulo pueda solucionarse todo, pero eso lo sabrán cuando lo lean ;D Hasta entonces, suframos.


	5. 5.- UN DÍA DE ESOS…

**5.- UN DÍA DE ESOS…**

_I always believed in second chances_

_I always believed in you_

_I always believed in second chances_

_I always believed in you_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Empty Wallets_

 

[Una pila de libros, un cuaderno abierto repleto hasta fuera de los márgenes con una letra precisa, de trazos planeados y que delata una educación en caligrafía.]

SeriamenteSirius El semestre no podría terminar más rápido de lo que lo deseo...

 

[La vista desde una ventanilla de tren. Afuera, la campiña inglesa.]

[Dos pares de pies encontrados; los dos llevan pantalones negros y zapatos negros, pero mientras que unos son botas de combate, los otros son un modelo formal.]

[Regulus Black de perfil, el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos de aristocráticos dedos, abstraído en su propio mundo.]

SeriamenteSirius @regulus.black mi sentido de la moda siempre será mejor que el tuyo.

@regulus.black lo dice el que viste como hermano menor...

 

[Una silueta a contraluz del atardecer. La persona se muestra encorvada a la luz del día que muere, pero no parece darle importancia al agua que le llega a las rodillas ni al reflejo del lago.]

SeriamenteSirius #ondacálida Incluso el tío Alphard no pudo resistirse a un chapuzón.

 

[Un sendero de piedrecillas al ocaso. Unas bolsas de compra abandonadas en la esquina de la fotografía.]

SeriamenteSirius Hecho.

 

[Tickets para Londres.]

SeriamenteSirius Nacido y criado en Londres.

 

La vida de Sirius post-Remus y el increíble fin de semana largo que habían pasado juntos fue... Sólo fue.

De nada sirvió pedirle a James la intervención con Lily para que ésta accediera pasarle el número de Remus, pues si bien éste contestó a sus mensajes, siempre lo hizo con tardanza, desgana, casi desinterés, y la comunicación entre ambos no tardó en morir vía electrónica.

Por su parte intentó Sirius enviarle algunos mensajes privados vía Instagram, subiendo fotografías que podían despertar su interés (con etiqueta incluso) o eran referencia a los días que habían pasado juntos, pero Remus no dio una señal mayor de darse por enterado que el ocasional _like_ aquí y allá, y que sólo dejaba a Sirius anhelando más.

En el ínterin, terminó sus clases y estuvo tentado de aceptar prácticas en una empresa para sus vacaciones de verano, pero entonces el tío Alphard enfermó en serio, por fin el cáncer empezó a manifestar sus peores facetas, y Sirius no dudó junto con Regulus en dejar Londres por la temporada y unirse a él en el campo para pasar juntos y en paz las semanas que le restaban.

Fue un tiempo de reconexión entre dos generaciones, de hablar de viejos secretos familiares, seguido sólo de ser compañía mientras el tío Alphard pasaba cada vez menos tiempo de pie y más en cama, hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió.

No como estaba planeado al menos.

Si Alphard tenía en común algo con sus sobrinos era la terquedad, y también el deseo de marcharse bajo sus propias condiciones, así que tras mandarlos al supermercado a surtir la cava con el mejor vino que pudieran encontrar, subió a su estudio y se dio un disparo en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

“Vanidoso hasta el final”, comentó Regulus una vez que pasó la conmoción inicial. Él y Sirius habían bajado al pueblo a comprar vino, y a su regreso por el largo sendero pedregoso, se toparon en la puerta de la casa una nota detallando de puño y letra de su tío Alphard que ya no podía más con el dolor que lo acosaba día y noche a pesar de la morfina, que se negaba a ser un despojo, y que con su muerte tan cerca, al menos prefería por su cuenta ponerle el punto final él mismo.

Así que en silencio, Sirius y Regulus se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada, bebieron el vino directo de la botella a grandes sorbos, y esperaron a los servicios médicos de emergencia, que al menos confirmaron que el tío Alphard había muerto instantáneamente y sin más dolor.

A tiempo para despedir el verano, y marcando así el retorno que ambos hermanos Black hicieron a Londres.

 

Fuera del yugo que representaba su familia y se personificaba en la forma de Grimmauld Place, Sirius y Regulus terminaron comprando pisos idénticos en el mismo edificio, uno encima del otro en un área agradable y bastante elegante, cerca de sus respectivas universidades, porque resultó que sin la presión de sus padres por competir entre sí, reconstruir su relación no fue tan difícil y complicado como se temían, y en cambio descubrieron que más que simplemente tolerarse, se caían bien.

—Sigues hablando bastante de Remus Lupin como para tener tantos meses sin verlo —comentó Regulus una noche de jueves en que ambos hermanos se reunieron a cenar en el piso de Sirius.

—Ya, Remus John Lupin —le corrigió Sirius, como se había hecho su costumbre cuando alguien osaba mencionar su nombre completo sin incluir su segundo nombre—. Y no es cierto.

—Lo es y lo sabes —declaró Regulus, recargado contra la barra de la cocina bebiendo una copa de vino mientras Sirius le daba los últimos toques al espagueti Alfredo que cenarían esa noche—. Se está convirtiendo en tu patético y muy masoquista juego favorito.

—No empieces, Reggie.

—No empieces tú, Siri.

Sirius suspiró, pero no reclamó más porque en gran medida su hermano tenía razón. Incluso después de tantos meses, el recuerdo de Remus continuaba siendo una constante en su vida. De poco le había servido que entre los dos se hubiera interpuesto el tiempo y el espacio, porque invariablemente preguntaba Sirius por él a James o Lily cuando se reunían, lo cual sumaba más que un par de veces a la semana, muy para fastidio de su mejor amigo y su novia (una mejor amiga para Sirius, aunque éste todavía se resistía a entregarle el título), que eran vagos al respecto.

La respuesta usual era que Remus también preguntaba de vez en cuando por Sirius, pero que su interés empezaba y finalizaba con la idea de su bienestar. De paso Remus estaba ya igual que ellos en su último año de universidad, y hasta el tope con toda clase de actividades extracurriculares, prácticas, y numerosos empleos con los que compaginaba su vida para mantenerse a flote.

El único comentario que había hecho Sirius acerca de ayudar a Remus con su situación económica había terminado por caer en saco roto cuando Lily se lo prohibió rotundamente alegando que éste era demasiado orgulloso para eso, y que mejor no lo intentara si es que abrigaba alguna esperanza de volver a hablar con él, así que Sirius había terminado por resignarse.

—Deberías celebrar tu cumpleaños —dijo Regulus de improviso, cuando él y Sirius ya estaban sentados a la mesa y comiendo de su pasta—. Al menos así tendrías una excusa para invitar a Remus y obligarlo a venir. Faltar a un cumpleaños es siempre una descortesía enorme.

—¿Crees que vendría? —Preguntó Sirius, que ya había intentado otros acercamientos sin mucho éxito.

De salir los cuatro ni hablar; Remus siempre tenía una excusa viable, ya fuera estar ocupado, cansado o sin dinero.

Las contadas veces que Sirius fue a su piso a buscarlo, o Remus no estaba (según testimonio de una siempre muy nerviosa Lily) o nadie abría la puerta.

Incluso ir a uno de tantos de sus trabajos había fallado, pues Remus tenía horarios de lo más extraños, y al parecer sus empleadores eran tan protectores de él que se negaban a proporcionarle cualquier información de su paradero.

Con otra persona, Sirius ya habría captado el mensaje y se habría rendido, pero tratándose de Remus... Si bien había dejado de ser tan insistente, Sirius todavía no podía olvidarlo, y la marca de su recuerdo le escocía peor que una raspadura.

—Tendrás que hacer algo o morir en el intento —volvió Regulus a la cara, y Sirius le lanzó una hoja de lechuda de la ensalada con la que acompañaban la pasta—. Sabes que es cierto.

—Cállate, Reg.

Su hermano le apuntó con el tenedor, que por tener un poco de pasta enrollada, le confería más un aspecto gracioso que amenazador.

—Me odiaré por decir esto, pero... Eres un Black. Actúa como uno y deja de irte por las ramas. Ambos sabemos que si en verdad quisieras encontrarte con Remus, ya lo habrías conseguido.

—Pero...

—Sin importar lo que él tuviera que decir al respecto.

—Ya, porque actuar en contra de sus deseos es justo lo que me hará parecer irresistible a sus ojos —gruñó Sirius, que ya había pensado ese camino infinidad de veces, y ese mismo número de ocasiones lo había rechazado porque la actitud de acosador no era lo suyo, al menos no a ese nivel en que Remus estaría justificado de llamar a la policía y poner una orden de alejamiento en su contra.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Esperar a que el azar te presente una oportunidad?

—Soy más de creer en el destino.

—Lo que sea —dijo Regulus—. Que si quieres mi opinión, claramente no está funcionando.

—Pues no la quiero.

Y en silencio, continuaron el resto de su cena.

 

Si bien sí era del tipo de persona que creía en el destino, tampoco llegaba al extremo de dejar en sus manos todos sus asuntos. Sirius prefería creer que su destino era siempre ir en pos de lo que anhelaba, y si lo conseguía o no (más veces lo primero que lo segundo) era porque así estaba _destinado_ a ser. Ni más ni menos.

Pero claro, _destinado_ a ser incluía asuntos generales como estudiar y entrar a la facultad de negocios, o ser la oveja negra de una familia como los Black y en su lugar ser una de las pocas manzanas no podridas del árbol familiar, no tanto... Eso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Sirius a James, los dos almorzando en la cafetería de la universidad un martes entre clases. Realmente, el único día en que sus horarios coincidían para hacerlo, así que era como una especie de cita imprescindible que hasta Lily respetaba.

—Oh, no irás a sacar a colación ese viejo chiste con tu nombre, ¿verdad?, porque es terrible, y ya no estamos en el colegio.

—¡Prongs! —Le pateó Sirius por debajo de la mesa—. Estoy siendo serio.

—Oh por las barbas de... Vale, vale —resopló James, bajando el tenedor con el que picoteaba una ensalada que era 75% pollo y 25% verduras diversas—. No pensé que enterarte que Lily y yo nos mudaríamos juntos te afectaría tanto.

—Eso no, idiota; es lo que menos me importa de lo que me has contado —dijo Sirius, quien pensaba más bien en el otro inquilino de ese departamento que ahora con toda certeza no podría pagar a solas—. Genial por ti y Lily, felicidades y todo eso, les haré una fiesta cuando ella por fin se mude contigo a tu piso, pero en realidad quien me importa es-...

—Remus —suplió James con facilidad, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Lily está preocupada por él, ¿sabes? Con todo esto del desalojo, ambos empezaron a buscar piso a los alrededores, pero sin éxito. O eran departamentos viejos, casi derruidos, con más moho negro, o la renta se salía de su presupuesto. Es una fortuna que luego de dos semanas de búsqueda Lily accediera por fin a mudarse conmigo, pero al mismo tiempo ella no puede dejar de pensar que sin su mitad de dinero para la renta y las facturas, Remus la va a tener el doble de difícil para encontrar un sitio decente dónde alojarse.

—Que se quede conmigo —dijo Sirius, quien desde que empezó a escuchar a James contarle como Remus y Lily habían perdido su departamento por culpa de un moho negro que se había extendido por todos lados y que había hecho la vivienda inhabitable, no había hecho nada más que fantasear con la idea de vivir juntos.

En su departamento tenía un cuarto de invitados, aunque secretamente fantaseaba con que Remus accediera a compartir cama con él...

—Sirius —dijo James con el ceño fruncido—, no creo que sea una buena idea...

—¿Y por qué no? —Sirius apartó su plato con una hamburguesa a media comer y apoyó los codos en la mesa—. Es la solución perfecta. Yo no le cobraría renta ni facturas, y tampoco está lejos de la universidad. Ya convivimos antes, así que seguro nos llevaríamos bien.

—Sirius... —Volvió James a la carga, retirándose las gafas para ganar tiempo mientras las limpiaba contra el borde de su camiseta—. Aunque sumamente generosa tu oferta, creo que por principios, Remus no aceptaría.

—Yo... sólo quiero ayudarlo.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Bueno... También verlo. Después de aquel fin de semana pensé que teníamos algo, pero ya he hecho las paces con ese asunto. Si Remus temía que intentara tener con él una de esas charlas de ‘qué somos en realidad’, ya puede estar tranquilo. Lo he superado.

James rió entre dientes, y Sirius frunció el ceño.

—En serio.

—No, nada en serio y eso que te llamas Sirius.

—¡James! Dejé de hacer esas terribles bromas por ti, ¿es así como me lo pagas?

James se colocó de vuelta los lentes, y después miró a Sirius directo a los ojos. —Ok, no debería de ser yo quien te dijera esto porque Lily me hizo jurarlo y amenazó con hacerme lo peor en este mundo si traicionaba su confianza.

—Así que tus bolas están en juego.

—No, rompería conmigo —dijo James, que apenas la semana pasada estaba considerando pedirle a Lily su mano en matrimonio para convencerla de que se mudaran juntos, por lo que Sirius estaba al tanto cuánto valor tenían las amenazas de la pelirroja sobre su amigo—. Mi punto es... No le eres indiferente a Remus. Más que eso, le gustas igual que él a ti. Lily me ha contado que ya se había fijado en ti desde antes de ese fin de semana, pero que sólo hasta entonces encontró la oportunidad de acercarse. Y sus negativas a encontrarse contigo, uhm...

—Ya dilo, Prongs —pidió Sirius—. ¿Qué es? ¿Me huele mal el aliento? ¿Encontró detestable mi sentido del humor? ¿O la tarde en que conoció a mi única familia cuerda fue demasiado para él?

—Es... tu dinero —dijo James.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. —¿Uh?

—Al parecer, aquel día que te encontró bajo la lluvia pensó que eras un cachorrito en búsqueda de un hogar temporal, y pensó que podía haber una oportunidad en vista de que habías huido de casa. Debió de pensar que era algo más permanente que sólo el fin de semana, pero luego pasó todo eso de la herencia... Según cuenta Lily, Remus lo vio como una señal de lo incompatibles que podían ser, y prefirió retirarse antes de que fueras tú quien lo rechazara por pobre.

Sirius parpadeó una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Dentro de él un dolor sordo le hizo doler el pecho, pero pasó pronto cuando comprendió que no habían sido ideas suyas, en verdad sus sentimientos por Remus habían sido mutuos, y quizá no todo estuviera arruinado.

—No, Padfoot —le asió James por el brazo—. Tienes esa misma mirada que tenías en Hogwarts cuando estabas planeando una broma y McGonagall acababa por darnos mínimo cuatro semanas de castigo. Sólo no. Contrólate, por favor.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi plan —rezongó Sirius—. ¿Y qué si me niego a quedarme cruzado de brazos? Si el problema es el dinero, al diablo con él.

—Sirius...

—Bueno, no —admitió Sirius, que apreciaba las cosas buenas de la vida que el dinero podía proveerle, pero a la vez no lo consideraba el eje central de su vida, y no entendía por qué tenía que ser un impedimento para que Remus accediera a darle una oportunidad de demostrarle cuán poco le importaba si es que a cambio accedía a otorgarle un segundo intento—. Por todos estos meses creí que Remus me detestaba por quién era, que se había arrepentido del tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero si no es el caso, estoy dispuesto a luchar.

—Lily me va a matar... —Masculló James, y fue lo último que Sirius aceptó escuchar de su amigo por el día, que con la mochila al hombro y determinación en el alma, en lugar de a clases se marchó con rumbo fijo al departamento de Remus y Lily.

 

“¿2 libras y 75 peniques son suficientes para convencerte de ir a tomar una taza de té, John?”, escribió Sirius un mensaje de camino al piso de Remus, y por una vez, la respuesta de éste no se demoró más que unos minutos.

“¿Ahora usarás mi segundo nombre en mi contra?”

“Eso no responde mi pregunta.”

“Ni tú la mía.”

“Ok, lo haré si no aceptas.”

“No puedo, quizá en otra ocasión.”

Sirius leyó la respuesta que hablaba de un improbable ‘luego’ si es que podía fiarse de experiencias pasadas con Remus, pero eso no lo desanimó.

“¿Qué opinas de más tarde?”

“En verdad no puedo. Estoy en prácticas hasta las 3 y después tengo trabajo.”

“¿Hasta tarde?”

“Muy tarde.”

“Entonces pasaré a tu piso y te esperaré ahí. Lily me dejará pasar y tendré listo el té para cuando estés de vuelta. ¿A qué horas?”

Sirius aguardó impaciente por casi diez minutos, reconsiderando cada una de sus palabras anteriores y preguntándose si Remus se limitaría a ignorarlo, pero entonces...

“A las 9, pero no puedes quedarte mucho. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.”

Sirius suspiró con alivio. “Ahí estaré puntual.”

 

—No me gusta nada esto que haces —dijo Lily, cruzada de brazos contra el fregadero mientras Sirius ponía el agua para él y elegía de su limitada selección de tés.

—¿Qué, el té? Oh, espera a que lo pruebes. Al menos me sale mejor que el café.

—No, me refiero a esto —dijo Lily, extendiendo un brazo ya abarcando el espacio entre ellos—. Esto que haces es una especie de emboscada cuando Remus ha dejado más que claro que no quiere verte.

—Aceptó tomar el té conmigo.

—Sólo porque te invitaste solo y no aceptaste un ‘no’ por respuesta. En verdad, Sirius... —Lily resopló—. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? Insistí tanto...

—¿Que me comportara? —Repitió Sirius el viejo consejo que ella le reiteró tanto durante aquel fin de semana—. Lo hice. Fui un perfecto caballero y estaba por proponerle a Remus más cuando él...

Lily suspiró. —Mira, no diré que lo que hizo Remus estuvo bien, al menos no la ejecución, pero entiendo su punto. Y quita esa cara, sé que James habló contigo, me llamó apenas te marchaste.

—Ok, vale.

—Entiendo a Remus porque estoy en su misma situación. Es... complicado cuanto tu pareja tiene más dinero que tú, mucho más...

Sirius asintió, pues recordaba con frustrante claridad el año previo a que Lily accediera salir con James, donde él se esforzaba con regalos y grandes muestras de ostentación para conquistarla, y en cambio la chica le había dado la espalda en cada ocasión. No fue sino hasta que por casualidad James escuchó que Lily estaba en un gran brete porque la cadena del retrete goteaba y no podía permitirse ni la reparación o el gasto extra en la factura del agua, que se ofreció a hacer un arreglo con sus propias manos, y en la desesperación Lily aceptó. El que James la conquistara de espaldas bajo el sifón del retrete, mojado luego de varios fallidos intentos por corregir la gotera, no era lo que podía considerarse una historia romántica, pero era su historia particular, y el punto de partida para que por fin Lily accediera a salir con él a pesar de su dinero y no por causa de él como había sido el caso con novias anteriores.

—James es rico, pero tú, Sirius... —Lily volvió a suspirar—. Tú además eres millonario varias veces, y aristocrático. Todo el paquete en uno. De no conocerte de antemano también me harías sentir incómoda, casi inadecuada...

—Qué tontería —desestimó Sirius la noción—. Después de un fin de semana juntos, Remus debería de saber que sigo siendo la misma persona a la que le dio cabida en su piso con sólo un par de libras en el bolsillo.

—No pretendo decir que la manera de pensar de Remus es la correcta, sólo que lo entiendo y... Que puedes decírselo por ti mismo —dijo Lily, que calló y dejó a Sirius escuchar la puerta de la calle abrirse y las pisadas de una tercera persona presente.

—Hey —saludó Remus al entrar, ya sin el abrigo ligero de otoño y el maletín donde guardaba los materiales de sus prácticas en un colegio.

—Hey —respondió Sirius con la boca seca por verlo de vuelta tras largo tiempo—. El té casi está listo.

—¿También beberás con nosotros, Lily? —Preguntó Remus, casi implorando, pero su amiga pasó a su lado y dijo que no, deteniéndose un instante para susurrarle algo al oído antes de dejarlos a solas.

—Adivino: “Compórtate” —dijo Sirius, ya con la tetera en la mano y sirviendo agua caliente en las dos tazas que tenía preparadas de antemano.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó Remus al sentarse en un lado de la mesa.

—Fue lo que me repitió a mí durante, uhm, el tiempo que pasé aquí —dijo Sirius, devolviendo la tetera a la hornilla y sentándose frente a Remus, con las dos tazas de té en medio de ambos—. Erm, luces bien.

—Querrás decir cansado —murmuró Remus—. Los martes son siempre mi día más ajetreado, pero menos mal que mañana mis clases empiezan una hora más tarde.

—Perfecto para charlar.

Remus frunció el ceño. —Sirius, yo...

Sirius esperó paciente, pero Remus volvió a cerrar la boca.

—No sé qué diantres decirte —murmuró Remus—. No esperaba realmente volver a verte. Quizá en la boda de James y Lily porque Lily me mataría si no asisto, pero... No así, no ahora.

—¿Es tan malo? —Sirius tensó la espalda—. Porque no es así como recuerdo esos días.

—Ya, yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces...?

—¿Realmente me obligarás a tener esta conversación tan incómoda? —Remus sacudió la bolsa de té dentro de su taza—. Porque me gustaba más nuestro arreglo de antes.

—A mí no. Te... —Sirius aspiró hondo—. Te extrañé. Sé que sólo fueron un par de días y que las circunstancias se prestaron para el mejor entorno posible, pero creo que también podríamos funcionar entre semana con un poco de esfuerzo de nuestra parte.

—No lo sé, Sirius. Somos tan diferentes, venimos de mundos tan distintos.

—Porque yo tengo dinero y tú vives en un piso que van a demoler porque está contaminado de sótano a tejado con hongo negro, ¿es eso? —Inquirió Sirius, y sus palabras fueron las erróneas, porque Remus enderezó la espalda y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y qué si no tengo tanto dinero como tú? Eso no me hace menos en el mundo.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo supe, y sólo fui consciente de la diferencia cuando tú la utilizaste como excusa para no mantener el contacto conmigo.

Remus apretó un poco más la mandíbula, los dientes crujiendo bajo la presión a la que los sometió. —Pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos.

—En ese caso separarse también sería lo mejor para James y Lily, ¿no crees? Están en la misma situación.

—Claro, porque James tiene un título de Lord esperando por él —ironizó Remus.

Sirius cerró los ojos y exhaló; luego los volvió a abrir, y fijó su vista en Remus. —No puedo disculparme por tener dinero. En cambio, me disculparé las veces que sea necesario si por dicho dinero actúo de manera grosera o desconsiderada hacia ti, o de algún modo te ofendo marcando alguna diferencia entre tú y yo. ¿Lo he hecho acaso? ¿Te he ofendido alguna vez?

—No —admitió Remus.

—En tal caso, sólo pido una segunda oportunidad para demostrar mi valía como persona, no por los ceros en mi cuenta de banco. Lily aceptó a James a pesar de su dinero, ¿no podrías hacer lo mismo por mí?

—No sé, Sirius... Necesito pensarlo un poco.

—Y por mí está bien —respondió éste con un amago de sonrisa—. En realidad vine aquí con intenciones de, bueno... Hacerte una proposición.

—Oh por-...

—No es nada sucio —se apresuró Sirius a aclarar—, a menos que así lo prefieras, ¡pero! —Se apresuró a corregir cuando Remus abrió grandes los ojos—. Es más bien un ofrecimiento. De un amigo a otro en tiempos de necesidad.

—Sirius...

—Y es mi turno de pagar mis deudas.

 

Al final, Sirius necesitó de casi toda la noche y una buena porción de la madrugada para convencer a Remus de que mudarse con él era su mejor opción mientras conseguía un nuevo compañero de cuarto (Sirius esperaba que no fuera el caso, que su arreglo se prolongara indefinidamente), hablar de los pormenores, volver a convencerlo, ponerse el día con sus vidas, volver a convencerlo...

Cerca de las tres y con los párpados pesados porque al día siguiente los dos tenían que madrugar, Remus se mordió el labio inferior y le propuso a Sirius pasar la noche ahí.

—¿Todavía tienes ese edredón de flores?

—Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo...

Y en efecto, el edredón seguía ahí, lo mismo que la única almohada, los libros apilados por doquier, y también... Ese aroma que era sólo de Remus y que Sirius había extrañado más de lo que podía expresar con simples palabras.

—Ah, echaba tanto de menos esto —murmuró Sirius una vez que se desnudaron hasta quedar en ropa interior, y de costado, cara a cara, entrelazaron las piernas y se abrazaron.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea mudarme contigo. Es decir-... —Empezó Remus una cuarta vez a dar rienda suelta a sus dudas, pero Sirius no le dio la oportunidad y lo calló con un beso.

No el primero de la noche, y ciertamente no el último.

—No. Me has dado tu palabra que este viernes dormirás en _nuestro_ piso, así que shhh.

—Pero-...

—Ni una palabra, Remus. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

—Mmm...

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Sirius, conteniendo después un bostezo que casi le desencajó las mandíbulas—. Si conseguimos sobrevivir un fin de semana largo con 2 libras y 75 peniques, el resto es pan comido.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Remus burlón, que recibió otro beso más y acabó por quedarse callado.

Después, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 

[Pilas y pilas de cajas sobre un piso de madera reluciente.]

SeriamenteSirius Los libros de @remusjlupin El resto de sus pertenencias cupo en una maleta diminuta #enshock

@remusjlupin Viniendo de aquel que tiene una chamarra de cuero para cada día de la semana... #tambiénenshock

 

Al final, mudarse juntos no fue la solución perfecta a sus problemas, pero fue un comienzo perfecto para Sirius, donde no sólo ganó un compañero de piso, sino también un novio.

Remus se resistió al título, pero luego de dormir dos semanas en la cama doble de Sirius, los dos envueltos en su cobertor floreado a pesar de lo poco que encajaba con la decoración, tuvo que resignarse a aceptar que en todos los aspectos eran novios y no había vuelta atrás.

—Insisto que es demasiado pronto para una relación de ese calibre, especialmente ahora que vivimos juntos —dijo Remus, compartiendo almohada con Sirius a pesar de que éste tenía de sobra, pero las viejas costumbres no iban a morir tan fácil.

—Vamos, Moony...

—No me llames así —murmuró Remus, secretamente encantado del apodo que le había dado Sirius al descubrir cuán absorto podía mostrarse cuando leía. En palabras de Sirius, Remus se elevaba hasta la luna y no escuchaba a nadie, de ahí el mote con el que se refería a él de manera afectuosa.

—¿John entonces?

—Qué tal sólo Remus.

—Ok, Sólo Remus —bromeó Sirius, y se ganó un dedo contra sus costillas, provocándole una risa floja y la boba reacción de sacudir su pierna.

—Vale, Padfoot —le chanceó Remus, que luego de enterarse por James que el apodo de Sirius era Padfoot porque su nombre era una alegoría a la constelación Canis Maior, no había dejado de hacerle chistes caninos.

—Mira quién habla, señor Luna al cuadrado...

Rodando juntos en la cama bajo el cobertor floreado que protegía su desnudez, no tardaron en besarse, y con ello ponerle punto final a aquella boba pelea.

Que no eran perfectos, y se estaban precipitando un poco hacia una relación que parecía destinada a ser aunque no por ello estaba exenta de baches y obstáculos a superar, pero lo estaban haciendo bien.

Con dinero o sin él de por medio, iban a demostrarse el uno al otro que si querían, podían.

Y lo cierto es que querían.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final~  
> Deben de saber que la canción en la que el fic está basado ("Empty Wallets" de los 5SOS) fue toda una inspiración a este asunto de un amor en tiempos de pobreza. No quería poner mucho angst, pero el asunto del tío Alphard le fue como anillo al dedo, ¿no?  
> Remus siempre pensó que el dinero sería un impedimento, de ahí que cuando Sirius se 'fugara' de casa, pensara que sería una buena oportunidad para conocerse en terreno neutral. Al final fue Sirius quien lo llevó a su mundo, y obviamente no todo iba a estar solucionado con un final tan corto, pero quería dejar un final abierto y que crean en ellos dos; como pareja, estoy segura que su final feliz no requería que yo lo escribiera, porque ya existe :) Eso.  
> Graxie por leer y comentar~!  
> p.d. Y como siempre, la semana entrante empiezo nuevo fic. Si les gustó éste, espero que les guste el siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Próximo capítulo: CC: 15-mar/SC: 29-mar.
> 
> Deben de saber que tienen ante sí un fic que me ha divertido mucho escribir, con 5 capítulos y mucha aventuras para Sirius y Remus. Como siempre, si les gusta no duden en decírmelo, que me encanta leer (y contestar) sus comentarios.  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
